


Blood & Tears

by Namgyusoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgyusoo/pseuds/Namgyusoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Human and werewolf weren't meant for each other...right?" Kim Sunggyu thought finding love is the only hard thing. but loving someone who doesn't meant for you is even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunggyu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it is my first time posting here...n This had been in my draft for so long... i mean.. idk whether i should post it..but well.. let's just pray i can finish this fic at the end... -.-
> 
> Warning: Blood, killing..

Another morning means a new day. New day means it suck for Sunggyu to drag himself out of the bed. He could hear the sound coming from the kitchen as someone was cooking in it. He yawns and fixes himself up. Being a doctor was tough but he loves his work. The lady in the kitchen was busy cooking when he walks into the kitchen.

 

He hum along the music she was listening and kiss the lady who's cooking for him. He chuckles when the lady scold him. "Morning old lad." He said, taking one pancake from the plate. She sigh and keep on cooking. "Morning old gramp. I cook your favorite today. Want anything more?" Sunggyu shook his head. He saw her fiancee walk to kitchen and kiss her. He shrug as he keep on his pancakes. "Morning doc." He nod. It's not like he hate his soon to be brother in law. The fact is that he was just jealous.  _Wait jealous?_  No... he just felt lonely.

 

"So... when was the wedding again because I can't stand watching this," he pause and pointed toward the two," in front of me and especially in my kitchen." His sister laughs before kissing his cheeks. "You're so adorable Kim Sunggyu. Why no one wanted to marry you? Oh wait. You're the one who push them away."

 

That just added Sunggyu shrug as he puff his cheeks. The other chuckles before the fiancée excuse himself. Seeing her fiancée walk away, she immediately shove him a flyer he believes his sister had snatched it from any tree.

 

He wanted to laugh as he finish read the content. "Sis...you know I hate doing this." She pout and make this cute sound he can't say no. "Please gyugyu. Just this one time. I swear it's the last time."

 

Sunggyu sigh  _*for countless time*_  while sipping his coffee, stared at the flyer in his hands. The new matchmaker agency just open in town and what he heard from the staffs and patients it seems to work for everyone. With its own unique concept of 'blind date', he wander what’s he will get anyway. Well, it stills the same like other agencies which also held a blind date for its clients.

 

He thinks for a while thinking whether he should do this or not. "If I do this...what will be my award then?" His sister stare at him blankly before continue "if you fail... I will never bother you with finding love for you. If you succeed, I will sponsor your honeymoon." Sunggyu laugh at that statement.

 

It's not weird that his sister can afford his honeymoon, considering her husband was a CEO of a big company. He raise his eyebrows, trying to convince his sister that it will never work but then he received the death glare and there's no way he could say no. "Fine. I will do it . But you need to promise not to bother me anymore." His sister nodded and the deal is finally sealed.

 

＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)_

 

"What am I doing here again?"

 

He said out loud and ruffles his hair. He arrived at the place but it didn't look like an office. It was late already but the cafe is still open. It would be a waste since he was here already. Pushing his thick glasses, he walks into the cafe. "Welcome sir!" His eyes widened seeing the cute waiter in front of him. He smiles shyly as the waiter lead him to his seat. The cafe look like a japanese cafe and he thinks it weird since it doesn't look like a cafe but more like a Japanese home?

 

"Welcome master. May I take your order?"

 

"Err.. I... I actually come here for..."

 

"You come here for? Ah! Wait up."

 

Sunggyu frown as the waiter leave him. "Meow~~" he turn and saw a black cat snuggling at him. "Nishiko kun is a nice cat. He wouldn't bite people." Sunggyu was memorized by the shining creature in front of him that he doesn't realize the cafe owner was sitting in front of him.  _'Oh wait... the shining creature is the cafe owner,'_  he mentally note in his head.

 

"well...I come here because-"

 

 "Jieun send you right?" Sunggyu nod then look up. "You know her?"

 

The guy chuckles and it actually stunning in Sunggyu eyes because the guy seems to have this sparkling effect around him. "I'm Yoshi. Don't worry, Im quite good in korean so no need to feel awkward with me. Of course. She's my ex before she got engaged to that guy." The guy laugh but Sunggyu couldn't find any hint of amusement from the laugh.

 

"Sorry for that. Well, since you here why not I help you." Sunggyu frown. "May I know what exactly help you offering to me?" The guy grin and as he was about to speak, the doorbell ring. The cute waiter gasp when the person walks in into the store. Sunggyu feels his blood got drain when the guy look at him. "Omg! Are you okay? Why are you bleeding so much?" The guy sigh. "Jongie! Took him to the room and treat him. Don't let him wakes up. And if he tries to fight, give him the drug."

 

The cute waiter nods his head and quickly do his job. He carries the bloody guy to the back of the cafe, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Sunggyu just stared at the blood, wandering what had happen.

 

"Yoongi! Clean the blood off." He heard a yes from behind the counter. Yoshi laugh as he brought Sunggyu attention back to him. It make Sunggyu realized that he forgot to breathe for a while.  Nishiko the cat walk to the blood and what surprised Sunggyu was the cat lick some of the blood.

 

"Well, this always happen. You don't need to worry about it. How about we get to our main point."

 

Sunggyu didn't realized the word slips from his lips when the guy stare at him, "Is he okay? I can help him if you want. I'm a doctor anyway." Yoshi just shook his head.

 

"No need to worry Mr Kim. Jongie knows what he's doing so don't worry. Anyway, I'm setting you up with a few friends I know. Your sister begs me to help you actually. She even creates that stupid poster just to lure you in."

 

That was expected from Sunggyu anyway. He sighs before actually listening to Yoshi. His mind were pretty occupied with the guy just now. The eyes that were staring at him weren’t that normal human eyes you often see. Those eyes...were blue.. it frighten him a bit. The door rings again and another bloody man walks in. _'What is wrong with this store with people and blood anyway.'_

 

"you're back." Yoshi ask but the guy didn't even bother to answer his question. Sunggyu couldn't see his face properly since he hid very well behind his hood.

 

"Is myungsoo back?"

 

 "He did. Jongie is treating him now. You should get treat too you know."

 

Sunggyu heard a shrug coming from the guy and just like that the guy disappear along with the cat following him from behind.

 

Yoshi smiles at Sunggyu. "So? will you do it?" There's no way to turn back right? Only this way he can get his sister away from him. "Yes. I'll do it."

 

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

"You seem distracted today... Got a new date tonight?" Sunggyu throw a cabbage on Jin face once the guy burst into a big laugh. They were hanging out at the doctor diner space for a quick lunch. Jin who was supposed to be his assistant just annoyed him so much today. "Aigoo Hyung! Cheer up! Who knows this time you will be lucky and actually get a girl?"

 

"A girl? More like a having someone who control your life." Jin shook his head.

 

"Look at you. That's why you never have a girl. They may seem a bit..." He look around before whispering the next word, "A bit clingy and well a bit protective. But look, love is something amazing hyung. You should get one." Sunggyu gulp the last drop of coffee in his cup. He stares at Jin, considering what he said.

 

The date is tonight and he just can't stop thinking that it was a bad idea to go.

 

 "By the way hyung, have you heard the new cases last night?"

 

"What case?"

 

 "Last night the police brought in a few dead body. Jonghyun had look at them and you know what the mysterious thing about it? They all don't have any blood in their body. Not even a single drop of blood. Their body were pale. There was a gunshot mark but there's no blood on it. He asks the police if they found any trace of blood at the crime scene but there was none."

 

Sunggyu frown. "No blood? That's impossible. Unless.." Jin clap his hand. "Unless it was a vampire that sucks the victim blood till the end." A loud groan was heard, Jin quickly rub his head. "There's no vampire in this world. You have been watching too much vampire movie and I suggest you need to stop it." Jin pout and finish his meal. They went straight back to work after that and their previous talk seem to be forgotten just like that.

 

Luckily for Sunggyu his work had been settled in the morning. "Dr Kim. I got new files for you. Dr Jonghyun ask you to review them." "Just place it on the table, I'll look at it later." The nurse nod and leave. It was the case Jin was talking during lunchtime. Just like he was told, there was no blood in the victim body and Sunggyu seems to be clueless. This is a new case and he knows he need to find the answer soon.

 

"How can there was no blood on the crime scene? even it was suck, there would still have some blood on the wound."

 

_The bloody guys..._

 

Sunggyu stop in his walk as he recalled his encounter with the bloody guy from last night. He tried to remember the time and the location of the cafe. As he track down the time and compared the time and location, there was no doubt the two guy would be able to do the killing. "But.. the two were cover in blood and the crime scene doesn't have blood."

 

He sigh. The phone rings and he remember he had set an alarm for his date. He quickly clean up so he could get ready for the date. The girl Yoshi introduce him tonight seems to be pretty judging by the picture he see.

 

"Kim Sunggyu! Let tonight be the last. Go go!"

 

(๑•ั็ω•็ั๑) (๑•ั็ω•็ั๑) (๑•ั็ω•็ั๑) (๑•ั็ω•็ั๑)

 

Sunggyu arrived just on time at the cafe. "New date tonight oppa?" He chuckles as he greet the often waiter he meet. "Yein...shouldn't you like give me some support?" She rolls her eyes before smiling forcely. "Yeah right. Like about fifty times already and neither one you actually succeed." He pout before ruffling her hair.

 

"Goodluck oppa! She's already here." She whispers slowly as she shuu him away. "Hi?" His date smiles as he took a sit. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I got stuck in traffic." "It's ok. I just arrived actually." She smiles and it flutter Sunggyu how the smiles could warm him up.

 

Their conversation seems to be lighten as they share many same thought together. It was different from his previous date and Sunggyu think..Thinks he like this girl. Even Yein from afar seems to be agreeing with him too.

 

It was late he think when look at his watch and decided they should leave. Sunggyu offer a ride to her and she said yes. Everything seems to be fine till the end, where Sunggyu promise her another date with a kiss on her cheeks. She blush and nodded slowly.

 

Throughout the night, Sunggyu couldn't stop smiling, heck he can't even stop. Maybe there's a reason why his sister make that promise. As if she knows that this will be the last time. Her perfume could still be smell in the car and Sunggyu feels like he didn't want to get out.

 

He stops at the red light. The road is quite empty considering it was past midnight already.

 

"Omg!"

 

Sunggyu gasp when suddenly his front car was splash with blood. The person looks at him before weakly climb down from his car. He was frightened and running away from someone.

 

Sunggyu didn't even dare to turn on the wiper when he saw a black figure following the guy. Fumbling through his pocket, he dialed the police. His hands were shaking when suddenly the black figure started to stab the helpless guy on the road. He knows he should help but when the killer turns his attention to Sunggyu, he froze.

 

As the black figure started to walk toward him, Sunggyu pray to god to actually save his life or let someone help him. He closes his eyes remembering what he had done today.  _Will he able to meet her again?_  He shook his head. This can't be happening. His door open and the black figure stare at him.

 

"Please... don't hurt me. You can take anything but please don't kill me."

 

The killer laugh. "Please... just take my money but don't kill me!"

 

When he saw a flash coming from the knife, he knows he's too late. There's no way he can survived this. If this was his fate, he will accept it. He closes his eyes tightly but there's nothing that come to him. Sunggyu open his eyes and saw the killer had fall on the road.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

Sunggyu shook his head. The guy in the black hood took out the knife from the killer back. He was about to say something but he look startled when he heard the siren. Quickly the guy took the killer and run away from the scene leaving Sunggyu alone.

 

"Sir! Are you okay?"

 

"He...he save me..."

 

"Sir! Please calm down and breathe. "

 

"Why did he save me?"

 

"The victim is having a panic attack! Get help now."

 

"Why...why is he taking him away..."

 

Sunggyu tried to breathe normally but just like he heard the police said, he was having a panic attack.  _What an idiot... I’m a doctor how could i even have a panic attack?_  And everything when black.

 

(　｀_ゝ´) (　｀_ゝ´) (　｀_ゝ´)

 

Call him a coward or anything but a doctor could sometimes be stupid or well not that properly having mental function. "Laugh all you want Jin but once you get yourself into this, you will beg the help from your mother."

 

"Hey...no mentioning my mother ok. Fine. But it's too sudden and surprisingly you passed out because of panic attack. Which is rare for someone who seems to be calm 24/7 of his life."

 

"I'm a normal human being ok."

 

"Suit yourself doctor but i need help. The police found the killer dead body. Exactly like you said, he's dead. They found his body not far from your location. I know that panic attack wouldn't break you right?"

 

Jin throws his clothes to him so that he could get change. He was glad that he could get himself out from this horrible patient clothes. They went straight to the operation room where they usually do an autopsy on dead victim.

 

As he was expect, there were two dead bodies which belong to the victim and the killer. He didn't even want to look at the victim but it was his job. "Multiple stabs on his chest. As i predicted from what I see. Is there any other injury?"

 

Jin shook his head but he excitedly walk toward the killer body. "But this...this guy you need to see. Remember what we talk yesterday? I think you really need to believe me this one time."

 

Sunggyu couldn't quite remember their conversation but when Jin show him, he immediately froze. "Look at his teeth. I mean it's weird for normal people to have these sharp fangs. Not only that, his organ...seems to be frozen dead. Like it haven't used for a long time."

 

He pointed back to the victim, "i think you haven't notice but there was two small holes at the victim neck and guess what... the blood on the killer fangs was a match to the victim. "

 

Sunggyu wanted to laugh and denied everything but what he sees right now was real. "So you're saying that the killer is a vampire? If so...why would he kill the victim with a knife instead of sucking everything dry?"

 

At least his logic seems to bring a frown on Jin face. "Maybe because you saw him? I mean vampire didn't really like showing themselves." Sunggyu checks on the two bodies. The stabs on the victim body almost make his chest gone. After jotting down everything that need with an exception of that vampire thingy, the report was complete.

 

"What happen in this room and what we found out, just the two of us can know this."

 

"Are you sure? I mean why?"

 

Sunggyu shrug, "obviously we just found a vampire. What about his pack? Don't you think they would fight for revenge to whoever had kill this guy?" Jin shut his lips knowing what Sunggyu said was right and there's no way he can't say no to it.

 

After cleaning out, the rest of the process of handling the dead was given to those who in charge. They decided to sit in the meeting while it still unused. Though they were not a police but still in the term of medical, this kind of killing needs to study just in case it happen again.

 

"Hyung... are you sure about this?"

 

"Jin... you can see it yourself. We have the case in front of us. I really wanted to laugh about your vampire joke but this doesn't seem to be funny."

 

Jin nodded. It took them few more hours to finish some and no... they didn't have many conclusion on the cases. The police understand them because even them seem to be lost in clue on finding their suspect.

 

Sunggyu sigh. He got this weird feelings in his stomach that something was off. He decided to ignore it. He should really need some rest. "You know what hyung... I'm happy that we are actually in the forensic department before. I mean to still get this kind of cases just makes me happy."

 

"Our doctor work is just a part time. You know that too since this hospital were out of staff. We just get lucky that the hospital agree to let us work here even though we were in charge of the killing case."

 

That's true. They were both in the forensic department until their boss told them to work at this hospital. Luckily they still get to do those forensic works and it was Sunggyu specialty on handling weird cases like this. It's not often this cases appeared but once it appear, the forensic department had no choice but to ask his help. He's a genius anyway.

 

(　｀_ゝ´) (　｀_ゝ´) (　｀_ゝ´)

 

Sunggyu decided to stop by at the cafe to see Yein. He did promise the girl that he would give something if he succeeds the date this time. It was almost closing time but the cafe owner had known Sunggyu for so long that he just let Sunggyu in. Yes Sunggyu usually their last customer before the front door was close.

 

The owner smiles when Sunggyu walks in, giving her a bouquet of red roses. "For me?" Sunggyu smile awkwardly. "well, thanks to you my date work. By the way, where is Yein? I come here to meet her actually."

 

"I think she's at the back. She did mention about throwing the rubbish."

 

Sunggyu thank her as he brings his feet toward the back of the cafe. He hold tightly the expensive macaroon he bought for Yein. She keep mentioning that she was craving for it. The thought of seeing her smile widely make Sunggyu smiles back. If only she is single, Sunggyu would have date her.

 

It was weird that there was no Yein at the back but the back door was open. That weird uncomfortable felling was back. He knew something was off as he pushes the door open.

 

"Yein? are you in here? Yein?"

 

There was no answer. Sunggyu heard a slight soft moan of pain and he jerk immediately when something cold almost touch his neck. He wouldn't believe it but there was two pair of fangs that he see behind him before seeing the whole person in front of him. There were two vampires and one of them throw Yein harshly on the road.

 

"Yein!"

 

"Oh well...look what we got here. Another cute sheep...or should i say a hamster... " one of the vampire laugh as he wipe off the blood on his lips.

 

Sunggyu hiss, "what have you done to her?!" He found a way toward her but that mean he need to risk his life. Who care about life now, he need to save Yein as soon as possible.

 

"Can't you see im enjoying my meal until someone decided to show up."

 

"Shut up! Stay away from her and leave both of us alone!"

 

"Alone? That would be more fun."

 

Sunggyu didn't know how but the vampire was fast enough to hold him still on the floor. He feel something sharp piercing his left shoulder and it became pretty dizzy for him as he feels the blood in him started to drain off.

 

He wanted to scream, which failed because the lack of air in him. When he saw the opportunity to escape himself, Sunggyu didn't waste time as he pick some metal piece on the road and stab the vampire. While the vampire seems to be shock with the action, Sunggyu escape his grips and make his way toward Yein.

 

"Yein! Wake up! Please!"

 

 He shakes her body. There still some heartbeat and the body was still warm. Sunggyu rip his sleeves and quickly try to stop the blood at her, ignoring his own pain. The vampire hiss, not happy that Sunggyu manage to push him down.

 

Another pain strikes his other shoulder, causing Sunggyu to fall flat on the floor. He could only watch as the other vampire take Yein. "Let her go your bastard!" He screams as loud as he can which was helpless. They laugh at how pathetic this two human. A vampire wouldn't easily let their meal escape just like that.

 

"Sunggyu hyung!"

 

Sunggyu look toward the scream as suddenly a big figure rip the vampire off from him. It was happening fast. He didn't know whose blood on his right now. Is it the vampire? Or is it his? or maybe Yein... He couldn't reply the person who screaming for him.

 

 

_Maybe it was my imagination..._

 

It was a beautiful wolf. A black grey wolf with a pretty blue eyes. Sunggyu watch as the wolf rip the vampire head off its body. The other vampire tried to fight but it seems hopeless since the wolf was stronger than him. Within a minute, the vampire was under the big wolf, begging not to be kill. The wolf growl before doing the same thing like he did to the others.

 

A guy walk toward the wolf, petting his head as reward for his good kill. He watches the wolf started to bite on the vampire, eating it raw, chewing it like it was normal beef. The wolf didn't seem to be bother by the vampire blood that staining his beautiful fur.

 

"Sunggyu hyung! Are you okay?"

 

Another guy, wearing a black hood walks toward Yein. "The girl is still breathing... Myungsoo, can you run fast enough to send her to the nearest hospital?"

 

"How about Sunggyu hyung?"

 

"Call the ambulance. I will inform the owner of what happen. Just make sure nobody see Myungsoo."

 

Sunggyu cough. "who..." The guy that was holding him, smile. "Hyung... it's ok. Don’t talk or you will lost more blood. Just stay conscious! The ambulance is on their way." He shook his head lightly. Yein needed help more than him. "Yein.. she..." "We know. Don't worry. Myungsoo will be able to send her fast enough. Just stay awake okay hyung."

 

It took him few minutes to actually recognize the figure and that soft voice. It was the cute waiter at Yoshi cafe.  _'What was his name again? Jongie?'_  He wanted to stay awake. Being a doctor, he knows what the risk if he didn't stay awake.  _'Why is he here?_ ' the black hood guy walks toward him. It was the same guy from that night.

 

Sunggyu couldn't see his face that time. Even now, he couldn't see it clearly because the back alley didn't have enough light. The guy lifts his face a bit. It make Sunggyu froze. It was a red eyes that staring at him. "We meet again..." he said softly, closing Sunggyu eyes. Sunggyu feels himself dozing off.

 

"The moment you awake... everything that happen tonight...You wouldn't remember it. But if you believe it... you might remember this once you awake. Keep in mind, your blood is yours and not them."


	2. B&T:Sunggyu 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! omg it's been a month? sorry guys! im so busy with work..i dun have time to update. n i didn't even proof read this chap so sorry if there are a lot of mistake. anyway. to those who celebrate it, HAPPY EID MUBARAK! i hope u guys enjoy this chapter. n hehehe woogyu is blooming...

"Your blood is yours and not them..."

 

"What are..."

 

Sunggyu cough heavily. He feel his chest tighten as darkness started to go toward him. He run away. Running into the forest, not caring whether he will get lost.

 

The pain keeps suffocating him. Something sharp stabs his back, making him scream in pain. He tried to get that thing off. He doesn't know what but he just want to take it off. Tears flow and he feels like dying. He stumbles over a bark, tumbling him down the hill.

 

Was this the end....

 

"Hey, wake up!"

 

Sunggyu look up just to meet his eyes with that red eyes looking worried. He hiss and growl toward the person who causes pain to him. There was a cold feeling embracing him and Sunggyu couldn't hold himself anymore. The guy hold him tightly.

 

A weird feeling of warm surrounded him. As if it was right for him to be in this guy arms. To feel secured and protected. Sunggyu inhale his scent, a mixture of strawberry and roses that totally captivated his heart.

 

"You need to wake up.."

 

I can't...

 

"Yes you can. Once you awake and heal. Find Sungjong and he will explain this to you."

 

Why would I believe you?

 

The guy didn't answer but instead he feels him tightened his hold. It take Sunggyu many energy to actually notice what happen. It was the wolf that save him before, attacking the vampire.

 

His sharp teeths dig deep into the vampire neck and he heard something snap. The bites causes the vampire neck to snap before being tear off from its body. Just like that the vampire was dead.

 

The wolf growl at him before eating the vampire in a second. Sunggyu could only watch without having any sympathy toward the vampire. "You can take care of yourself right?" Sunggyu nodded. The guy smiles and the red eyes was gone, replacing with a calm brown eyes.

 

ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑)

 

The pain... the scream...

 

The blood... the teeth...

 

Sunggyu immediately open his eyes. He saw a figure trying to attack his sister. "Noona?" The figure gone and what he see was his sister fiance looking worried at him.

 

"Sunggyu? Are you awake? Stay calm, I'll call the doctor now." Her fiancé, Minho, quickly went for a doctor.

 

His hands found her sister hair as he caress his sister face. It make his sister flinched and stare at him. "Sunggyu!" She hugs him tightly.

 

"Do you know how worried am I? Gosh Sunggyu! Don't scare me like this. I thought i lost you."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen," he said softly before panicking. "Where's Yein?! Is she ok?"

 

"She's fine. Someone send her to the emergency room just in time. And you... little brother... mind telling me what happen? You were almost dead when you got here."

 

She breathes heavily, trying her best to hold her tears from falling. Which in the end fail miserably because Sunggyu can make her cry in many way he didn't even notice. "I'm fine now. You don't need to worry," slowly moving his hands, Sunggyu grip her hands firmly.

 

She kisses his cheeks gently. "I love you Sunggyu. You will always be my spoil little brother and I'm just happy to know I still have you." she smiles. And who would expected, in Sunggyu term he did, when the doctor walks in, he shrug.

 

"Well Ms Jieun... you wouldn't mind I have a moment with your brother? " she nodded as she follow Minho outside. Jin smiles widely before locking the door. "Did I sound professional enough?" He ask excitedly that Sunggyu just sigh.

 

After doing the regular checkup, he found nothing wrong with Sunggyu. The doctor conditions seem to be improving and there's no need to worry about other things.

 

"Just a few more days of rest, then you can be discharge. It's important for you to rest enough before getting back to work next week hyung."

 

"Tell me why you're my doctor again?" Jin laughs.

 

"Isn't obvious? You and Yein were attack by the vampire. The only person who knows it was me. I have no choice but to take your case."

 

Sunggyu frown. He didn't seem to recall what had happened that night. Everything seems to kind of blank to him. He knows this conditions is call a post traumatized conditions where the patient intend to forget their horrible memory.

 

"I'm surprised myself that you actually survived. It still weird how you were not turn into vampire. Anyway," Jin pause as he took out a few photo, arranging it on the bed. "Yein was found in front of the emergency room. The camera didn't caught who send her. Just like that, she was there."

 

Examining the photo, Sunggyu remember a voice talking in his head. Someone he thinks name Myungsoo supposed to take her. "I'm not sure what to say about this. How about the vampire? The police found them?"

 

Jin shook his head. Sunggyu case was the weirdest since it didn't have any clue of where or why the attack happen. All they have is that the two was attack by vampire, considering the minor injury but large amount of blood lost.

 

He shrug, falling onto his pillow. To be thinking so much as soon as you wake up was insane and he probably shouldn't do it. "I will leave you to rest hyung. See ya." Jin bid his bye and Sunggyu just send him away by looking at his back.

 

Sungjong... should I really see him?

 

ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑)

 

The four days after that, Sunggyu had spent most of his time reading about vampire. From the true history of so call vampire to the love story of vampire that belong to his sister. He can't believe he actually likes the novel but he never admits it out loud.

 

He was busy cleaning his stuffs when Jin walks excitedly inside before pulling Sunggyu into a big hug. "I miss you so much!" Jin said, hugging the older tighter. Sunggyu just let him since he did miss Jin a bit. Just a little tiny bit.

 

"Why aren't you in your work clothes?"

 

"The president let me take half day today. My job is done. Beside, you said you wanted to meet that... err what's his name again?"

 

"Sungjong. Please don't ask him weird question okay. By the way...he is a boy. Not a girl."

 

Jin frown. "Why would you say that?"

 

Sunggyu tidy up and smirk, "you will see." Jin follows him obediently like a little puppy.

 

∑(✘Д✘๑ ) ∑(✘Д✘๑ ) ∑(✘Д✘๑ )

 

Jin couldn't close his mouth when the waiter greet them. "Sunggyu hyung! You're back." Sungjong hugs him tightly.

 

He glance at Jin and smiles sweetly. "Oh hi there. I'm Sungjong." Jin shook hands with him. Long enough that they heard a growl behind them.

 

"Sorry..." jin apologize as he look at his hands. The warmth from Sungjong hands still linger in his hands. Sunggyu turns to face a scary look guy.

 

"Myungsoo hyung... don't scared Sunggyu hyung like that. Go and wipe the table." The guy call Myungsoo just shrug as he do his work immediately.

 

"Mr Yoshi is not here at the moment. Is there something you want me to say to him?" Sunggyu pull Jin with him toward a table. "Well no...actually... I'm here to see you."

 

Sunggyu see Sungjong nodded before taking their order. The cafe seems to be different from the last time he was here. He watch the workers there and notice Jin couldn't take his eyes off from Sungjong.

 

"I told you before tha-" Jin interrupt. "Are you kidding me hyung? I never know there's such a beautiful man on the planet. is he single?" Sunggyu scoff. "You already have a girlfriend Jin." The young guy pout and just in time Sungjong appear with their order. "Is there something you want to ask hyung?"

 

Sunggyu didn't really want to get straight to the main point as he just ask how well is Sungjong and all common question that cross his head. Jin didn't understand why would Sunggyu do that but even himself didn't feel like asking the main question. There was this dark aura that were watching them and it give chills on Jin bones.

 

"Emm.. do you know what happen that night Sungjong? I mean... I'm not sure if this is real or it is just my imagination but... is it a vampire that attack me and the girl?" Sungjong froze at the sudden question. He look around, checking if someone were paying attention to them.

 

"It's ok Sungjong. We both already see this dead vampire few times," Jin said, answering what comes in Sungjong mind.

 

"Then it can't be help then. Hyung... it's true that there is a vampire but... you're not save anymore hyung." Sunggyu and jin look at each other, frowning at the sudden act as Sungjong slow his voice down.

 

"You saw them twice hyung. They wouldn't let you go that easy."

 

"So you're saying...I'm a target?"

 

Sungjong nodded. Jin who seem to be so immersed in his coke float, quickly look at the young guy. "Does it mean... I'm involved too?"

 

"Considering that you have open up their dead vampire friends, it wouldn't be weird right? " Jin face turn pale but Sungjong was quick to cheer him up back by holding his hands and said there's nothing to be worried.

 

Just as Sungjong touches his hands, the weird creepy feeling hits him and the guy name Myungsoo was glaring at him. Jin gulp nervously and smile awkwardly. Every move his make just keep being judge by Myungsoo.

 

"Sunggyu hyung... is it me or that Myungsoo guy is trying to kill me with his gaze?" He whisper quietly as he can.

 

"It just your imagination Jin." Jin wanted to protest but he decided to not to since Sunggyu seems to be busy with his own thoughts. He sigh letting Myungsoo slowly killing his man pride.

 

They talk a few more which Sunggyu didn't seem so focus on it. The smell of strawberry and roses from his dream was invading his mind. 'Where could that smell come from?'

 

At the same time, a guy walks in to the cafe and the smell was getting stronger than he thinks. Sungjong look at the guy and smiles widely, seeing the shopping bag in his hands.

 

"Woohyun hyung! Did you get everything? "

 

"What is he doing here?" Woohyun didn't answer as he stare deep into Sunggyu eyes.

 

"Sunggyu hyung and his friend just wanted to meet me. Th-” "i told you to stop messing around didn't I? I told you to forget everything. "

 

That surely boils Sunggyu temper. He was about to fight back but Woohyun walks away, placing the shopping bag and put on his apron. "Whatever. I got everything you need."

 

"Who is he?" Sunggyu ask Sungjong. "Woohyun hyung. He's Myungsoo friend and err...one of Mr Yoshi worker."

 

"What is his problem anyway? We only meet today and he act like he knows me for so long."

 

"Well not really. You have meet once...or twice I think."

 

Sunggyu didn't actually listen to the last few words coming from Sungjong mouth. Couldn't stand the way Woohyun was glaring at him, Sunggyu thinks they have enough. He pull Jin, knowing it was time to head home before he really got piss by Woohyun.

 

"Hey," sunggyu turns. The calm brown eyes was intimidating him. He found himself blushing as the other guy stare into his eyes. He put his best poker face ever to show that he wasn't scared with this Woohyun guy.

 

"That girl....you should stop seeing her. She wasn't the girl for you."

 

At first Sunggyu was clueless but he quickly catch up with what he meant. "It's none of your business of whom I went out with." He actually almost forgot he was seeing someone but hey it's not like he is dating the girl.

 

"This is just a warning. You will regret it if you don't listen to me. So before anything happens, just forget about the girl. "

 

"Look. Why are you bothering me with my life? You said yourself not to mess up. Now you telling me to stop seeing my own potential date?"

 

Woohyun scoff. "Like I said... Mr Kim. I'm just warning you."

 

ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑)

 

Sunggyu rolls on his bed, throwing the book in his hand to the floor. He still have few days off and what he did was reading about vampires. He even added werewolf in his book research. Sigh heavily, he close his eyes wandering his thought toward that nightmare.

 

He was pretty sure the blue eyes wolf was actually a human. How? he just got the feeling. Not only that, whenever that Myungsoo and Woohyun guy appear, he could smell that delicious scent.

 

The phone rings, causing him to be startled for a while. It must have been Jin who wouldn't stop bothering him since their visit to the cafe. Lazily, he pick up the phone without looking at the screen. It was fade but he quickly sit properly when he heard the cute melodic voice on the phone.

 

"Sooyeon ah! Is something wrong?"

 

"Oppa... I'm just asking if our second date tonight goes on plan actually..."

 

Sunggyu slap his face. How can he forget about the blind date. He promise her that they would have a second date. "Ah. That... of course it still on. I promise you right? I'll pick you up later."

 

"That's great. so.. i'll wait for you." Sunggyu smiles as he hang up. All this weird cases happening to him makes him forget that he actually have a real life out there. Stumbling on his feet, Sunggyu ran toward his closet. He pick up his 'luck' shirt and a black skinny jean.

I’ll just take a brisk shower and I'm done.

 

It didn't take him that long to get dress. Staring at his face in the mirror, he hasn’t realized that he had lost weight. He used to be so chubby before all this vampire cases.

 

Now that he got attack and almost dead, he look like a live corpse. He had to admit he look good when he's skinny. But being too skinny wasn't his kind of thing. He hum a song to cheer himself up. He needed to see his Sooyeon in a good mood.

 

Driving his car to Sooyeon house doesn't seem right. It feels like he is doing something wrong and he shouldn't go. He stop the car when Woohyun word keep replaying in his head.

 

He shook it away but it just seems to be stuck in his head. "Oppa? Are you okay?"

 

Sunggyu stare at Sooyeon with a blank face. He haven't realized that ever since they were both finish their dinner together, Sunggyu didn't even focus and totally just ignoring her. Smiling widely, he ask her, "do you want to go somewhere? i mean... we can go for a walk if you want."

 

They decided to stop by at the Riverside where there weren’t much people since it's almost midnight. Sunggyu walks along with her, listening to her talking about her school. It was calming to listen to her voice. At least, he could rest his mind from all the stress.

 

"It's nice right? " she make a move by holding his hands. Sunggyu just let her as he nodded. "Oppa... do you think I'm pretty?" "Of course. Among all the girl I have seen, you're the prettiest."

 

She giggles and snuggles to his hands. "I like you oppa." He stop and stare at her. 'I like you too...? Do I really like her?' She tilt her head waiting for his answer.

 

It's hard. He doesn't know what to say. He does feel happy but something wasn't right. This shouldn't happen. I can't hurt her feelings if I abandoned her later. She's still young!

 

He take the easiest step by slowly let her go. "Listen.. sooyeon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't think this is the right thing. " The look on her face make him cringe. He had got used to that kind of look.

 

"Why? Do you like someone else?"

 

"No... it's not that. It just.... you're still young. I don't want to ruin your future."

 

"Oppa. Age doesn't matter when you're in love. I love you the moment I meet you that day. Can't you give me a chance?"

 

"I-" he was about to say something but the image of Woohyun smirking evilly show up in his mind. What the... he shook his head. Why would he think of that jerk of all the moment especially right now?!

 

Sooyeon push Sunggyu. "You're just the same like any other human! I hate you! I hate human! This is why your blood is worth to kill for." The word blood triggers something in Sunggyu head the moment he saw that two fangs appear.

 

He curse when Sooyeon suddenly push him down, strangling him. "Sooyeon stop!" She hiss, trying to bite into Sunggyu neck that he manage to avoid by rolling their body toward the river.

 

"Sooyeon stop! You don't need to do this!"

 

"I've been craving for your blood since the first day i meet you. Do you know how sweet your blood is? That two jerk were lucky to taste your blood. Too bad they die young to even enjoy it." She tried again which only manage to leave a scratch on his cheek.

 

"I don't care how sweet my blood is! Just stop! I'm not even worth for you!" A big wolf falls on top of her, causing him to whimper. The heavy weight causes him hard to breathe. He struggle to get away since the wolf and her was trying to scratch each other out.

 

She manage to bite the wolf leg before getting push into the water. Sunggyu scream when one of the wolf claw and the girl hands stuck on his jacket, pulling him along into the river. The water was deep and Sunggyu struggle to get to the surface.

 

Blood cover his sight as it spread in the water. He didn't care whose blood was it but if it was her, he didn't mind. Instead he would be glad. The wolf nudge him before biting his shirt a bit to pull Sunggyu on top of him.

 

Trying to stay calm, Sunggyu hugs on the wolf, letting the wolf guide them to the surface. How precious the air feels to him, the moment his nose was able to inhale all the air when they break the water surface. The wolf swims to the side, carefully putting Sunggyu down on the ground.

 

He pets the wolf, thanking him for saving him. Somehow, the wolf look like it was smiling at Sunggyu. The wolf limps to his side, putting his injured leg carefully so that he didn't hurt it more.

 

"Oh god. You're hurt." The shining blue eyes stare at him for a moment. The wolf lick the blood away, revealing two small deep holes. Expertly, Sunggyu tore a bit of his clothes, and bandage the wolf leg to prevent it from bleeding.

 

"You save me again... thanks wolf."

 

"Ehem... i think you mean 'we' save you and thanks to both of us, you're still alive." Sunggyu turn to face Woohyun in his red eyes staring back at Sunggyu.

 

"Hello Mr Kim. Ah... you always spoil my time. Anywhere that I go, you seem to be there. Are you stalking me Mr Kim?"

 

"Pfft... who want to stalk you anyway? You're the one who stalks me! What are you doing here anyway? "

 

"That question is for you to answer. I'm walking my deary wolf for training and here he was, again, saving you and got hurt again." The wolf growl at him and Woohyun laugh. Woohyun walks toward the wolf, carefully untangle the bandage.

 

Sunggyu was about to scold him when suddenly Woohyun sucks at the wound. The wolf whimper since it feels sting. "Just a bit more. If you don't let me, you might hurt." The wolf stop struggling, letting Woohyun to sucks the wound. He spit the blood that look darker than normal blood for Sunggyu.

 

"There. Can you walk?" The wolf shook his head and Woohyun immediately sigh. He look at Sunggyu, thinking whether he should let the wolf shift there. Plus, he didn't have any extra clothes for the wolf to wear.

 

"I got no choice huh? You owe me this time Myungie. You're lucky I didn't shift."

 

Sunggyu frown as he watch Woohyun struggling to put the wolf on his back. The wolf seems happy by the idea of Woohyun piggyback him. The moment Woohyun stands up, he breathe heavily.

 

"Damn! You're so fucking heavy." The wolf growl.

 

"I know! Geez, just shut up okay. Yar! Mr Kim... you should come with me."

 

Woohyun hold out his hands, helping Sunggyu to stand. "Are you sure you can carry him?" He scoffs before pushing the wolf a bit higher. He sigh and nodded.

 

"I'm used to this. You don't need to worry. I'm just joking about his weight. Let's hurry up before you catch a cold."

Sunggyu didn't move, not until Woohyun pulls him along. He hold Sunggyu hands with one hand since he still need to make sure the wolf didn't fall. "Walk closer to me. You will feel a bit warmer."

 

It's true what Woohyun said. He really does feel warm and so he decide to walk closer next to Woohyun. The hands that were holding his, give some extra warmth for Sunggyu.

 

"You live around here?"

 

"You can said that. Me and Myungsoo live with Mr Yoshi at his house. Along with Sungjong."

 

The wolf howl and wag his tail happily. "Stop it Myung. If you wag your tail too much, you will get heavier." Sunggyu laugh when the wolf try to choke Woohyun but not really to the extent to kill Woohyun. It look more...like a brother fight.

 

"Your wolf is beautiful. I mean his ey- wait! Your eyes! It's... " sunggyu stare into Woohyun eyes which is brown in color. "My eyes are what?" He ask, acting like he doesn't know anything. To be honest he know which he regret not to change his eyes color sooner.

 

"Nothing... it must be my imagination. " woohyun nod. Their walks were quiet and only the wind blows through the tree could be heard. The wolf howls as they arrived at their home.

 

"We're here!"

 

The moment Sunggyu walks through the gate, he feels like he was walking into Japan. It was literally a Japanese house in Seoul. "Mr Yoshi wanted to feel like he was home so he build this place exactly like his house in Japan. Come in. Sungjong is waiting for us."

 

Walking past the garden, Sunggyu was in awe when he saw the big sakura tree blooming above the fish pool. "It's beautiful right? You're lucky to get to see it blooming. Mr Yoshi is not home so just be comfortable okay?"

 

The wolf jump off and limp toward the door. There Sungjong was waiting for them. "Myungie!" The wolf howl and jump on Sungjong, making the young guy fall harshly on the floor. Sungjong didn't mind the way the wolf was licking him nonstop. He stops only when Sungjong realized Sunggyu was standing there with wet clothes.

 

"Hyung...."

 

ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑) ヾ(¯∇￣๑)

 

Never in Sunggyu life he had imagine that he will be able to take a steamy hot spring bath. This house was beyond his own imagination when Sungjong show him the hot spring in the bathroom.

 

"Mr Yoshi dislikes the modern bath. So he builds this man made hot spring for his own comfort. You can say he like his japan life."

 

He chuckles. Why does his sister even break up with Mr Yoshi anyway? This guy was so cool and to have him as a brother in law, Sunggyu wouldn't even mind about it. But Minho was good enough... he thinks. Even though Minho was kind of weird sometimes.

 

"That's a relief! I knew the yukata would fit you!" Sungjong said happily once he place down the futon on the floor.

 

Sunggyu had no choice but to stay over since it was late already. Plus his car were left at the park. He smiles at the yukata he was wearing. Now he really feels like he's in japan. Even Sungjong had his own yukata.

 

"Thanks for this anyway. I'm so sorry that I have to bother you."

 

"It's ok hyung. Luckily Myungie and Woohyun found you. Here. You can sleep on Myungsoo futon."

 

Looking around, Sunggyu couldn't find Myungsoo except for the wolf who was resting on Sungjong futon. "Where's Myungsoo? I mean... where would he sleep anyway?"

 

"Myungsoo will sleep with me." Sungjong reply while stroking the wolf ear. Sunggyu frown. Don't tell me Myungsoo is... The wolf snuggles into Sungjong lap.

 

"You think you can shift now Myungie?" The wolf close his eyes and his body started to shaken. Sunggyu drink his tea in one gulp before dropping the empty cup on the floor.

 

His eyes widened when the wolf had change into a naked human form. To be exact it was Myungsoo. Myungsoo open his eyes, staring into Sunggyu eyes with the blue eyes. He blink as he snuggles into Sungjong hugs. "I brought your yukata. Hurry up and dress. Sunggyu hyung is going to have a heart attack if he see your body. "

 

Sunggyu backs up, still staring at Myungsoo. Being as evil as Woohyun is, Myungsoo decided to tease Sunggyu more by showing his wound and the sharp teeth he didn't hide yet. And just like that, Sunggyu scream could be heard throughout the house.

 

,;(ง°̀ﾛ°́)ง;,ﾒﾗﾒﾗ ,;(ง°̀ﾛ°́)ง;,ﾒﾗﾒﾗ ,;(ง°̀ﾛ°́)ง;,ﾒﾗﾒﾗ

 

The big vase on the table was thrown toward the door before shattered into pieces. The guy screams, Before harshly sit on his chair. He stare at his assistance, glaring at him with yellow sharp crimson eyes.

 

"That boy is so weak but yet again you fail to kill him?! I give many chance and you still didn't manage to kill him!?"

 

"I...i..tried to..but.. but that guy seems to be protected by.. “ the assistant stop, afraid to continue.

 

"Protected by what?!" The assistant slowly whisper the word werewolf which increase the guy madness.

 

"Werewolf?"

 

"Well it's actually a rogue sir. Since I couldn't trace them from any werewolf pack we have meet."

 

"What's a rogue doing with this boy anyway? I don't care. Find out about this werewolf and make sure you keep your eyes on Sunggyu and that friend of him, Jin I think. I need that boy dead before the red moon. If you failed, our plan will fail too! "

 

The assistant nodded quickly before excuse himself out of the room. The vampire turn his chair toward the big window in the room. He smirk showing his sharp fangs.

 

“The game is not over yet Kim Sunggyu. You started it… and I have to say… How stupid human can be… Human shouldn’t have interfered with our kind. You’re just bottle of blood that ready for us to be drink…”


	3. Bloodsucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little hamster meet the bloodsucker~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rush on writing this chapter. im sorry if its quite bored n lots of mistake.. i didn't get to proofread

Sunggyu groan before opening his eyes slowly. It was weird but he knew he wasn't at his home when he stare at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. Next to him, Sungjong was sleeping peacefully with Myungsoo hugging him.

 

Sighing, he sits up and look around. It was only 3 in the morning. That remind him, he was actually fainted anyway instead of falling asleep. Watching Myungsoo snuggling into Sungjong embrace was a warming sight.

 

_He didn't look so harm... but still that guy was a werewolf._

 

He slowly, carefully not trying to make any noise by standing and walk out to the toilet. He couldn't find his way to the kitchen after that but he desperately needs water to wash his dry throat.

 

Sunggyu decided to explore the house himself. It looks like a normal Japanese house. He smiles when he found the photo of Sungjong with Mr Yoshi hang up on the wall. There was even little Sungjong playing on the swing by himself.

 

"Sungjong is Mr Yoshi adopted son if you wandering about that pic." Sunggyu jumps a bit when he heard the voice.

 

His eyes fall on the intimidating guy wearing a red yukata, leaning on the wall. "Oh... i see. Why are you up anyway?" Woohyun scoof while stretching himself.

 

"I was thirsty so I come to get some water. But i heard someone was making his own little adventure in the house."

 

"I was lost ok! It's not even my fault. This place is a mess. I don't know where and I can't seem to remember Sungjong room too."

 

"You really such a burden Mr Kim. Come on. You're thirsty right? I'll make you some tea."

 

Sunggyu follow Woohyun to the kitchen which actually wasn't far from Sungjong room. He took a sip as he silently watch Woohyun drink. A lot of questions in his head but none seems to be escaping his lips.

 

"If you have any doubt right now... just ask away while I'm still being nice."

 

"Is... i mean what I see... was real? Myungsoo was..."

 

"A werewolf." Sunggyu stare at Woohyun to read his expression which Woohyun didn't seem to be offended by it.

 

"Does that make you like Myungsoo too? You did said that Myungsoo was lucky that you didn't shift. "

 

woohyun sigh, fixing his hair a bit. "I know you're got a lot to ask but I'll just warn you. Never tell anyone about this ok. The vampire or Myungsoo...whatever you see, is your secret. And you will need to keep until the death decided to be your fate."

 

Sunggyu silent. That sound serious and he wasn't actually thinking of asking more. "Feeling better? Myungsoo said you fainted after seeing him shift." Sunggyu nod his head. He doesn't know why he fainted but seeing someone change from a wolf to human is totally not okay.

 

"That's nice. I already brought your car here in the garage. You can leave in the morning."

 

Woohyun stands and was about to leave when suddenly Sunggyu hold his hands. "Thanks... for saving me." The doctor didn't get any reply. Instead, Woohyun retrieve his hands away before disappearing into the dark hall.

 

He couldn't fall back to sleep after that. His thoughts were on Woohyun and Myungsoo. Why are this werewolf here? From his view, those two seems to be protecting him. But from what? Is he really in danger? Did someone plan on killing him?

 

He sigh and turn to his side. He almost scream when Myungsoo was close next to him. The guy smiles widely at Sunggyu. "Myungsoo... gosh. You scared me."

 

Myungsoo didn't reply. Sunggyu just remember that he never heard Myungsoo said anything. Even Woohyun and Sungjong seems to be communicating with the boy in a way he didn't know. He saw Myungsoo pick up a notepad and started to write something.

 

_'Sorry about what happen... I don't mean to scare you...'_

 

"You...can't talk?" Myungsoo chuckles.

 

_'That's pretty honest of you hyung. No. I can't. I lost my voice long ago.'_

 

"But you seems to talk a lot with Woohyun. How come you said you can't? "

 

Myungsoo just smile. He knows the doctor has thousands of questions in his mind right now.  _'It's a werewolf thing. You will understand later. You can't sleep?'_

 

Sunggyu shook his head. He watch as Myungsoo stand and signal Sunggyu to follow him. They walk pass the corridor where he see Woohyun walks to. Myungsoo smile happily when they arrived at a room.

 

What was in the room amazed Sunggyu. It wasn't really a room but instead it was a glass house.  _'These were all collected up in the mountain. '_  Sunggyu look at him with shock. "You mean all this flowers were plant by you? That's amazing Myungsoo."

 

Myungsoo smiles. He wrote something quickly, not wanting Sunggyu to wait for him.  _'Only Mr Yoshi and Woohyun are allowed in this room.'_ "What about Sungjong?" He shook his head,  _'Sungjong didn't know. Because this is a surprised for him. I wanted to show him this on his upcoming birthday. '_

 

Seeing the excitement on Myungsoo face when talking about Sungjong, open something his heart was touch. He could see how much Myungsoo appreciate Sungjong. It makes him wander what was their relationship. Sungjong didn't seem to hate Myungsoo because of who he was.

 

They sit down on the bench and look up. The moon could be seen clearly through the glass roof. I'm sure it looks cool during rainy season.  _'When the full moon comes, this place will be more beautiful. I'll make sure Sungjong calls you over to see it later.'_  Sunggyu read what he wrote and nodded.

 

They spent time there watching and listening to the night. Even Myungsoo seems to be enjoying the silence between them. There's no need a word to appreciate the nature. Watching and listening to the manmade fountain in the glass house was making Sunggyu sleepy. He yawns and close his eyes.

 

He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he feel his body was lifted up. That person didn't matter for Sunggyu. He just need his sleep and when his head touch the pillow, he was more than glad to be on the futon." Sleep well Mr Kim..." was what he heard before he fly off to his sweet dream.

 

ε=ε=(⊃≧□≦)⊃ε=ε=(⊃≧□≦)⊃ε=ε=(⊃≧□≦)⊃ε=ε=(⊃≧□≦)⊃

 

Sunggyu didn't waste his time when he received the call from the hospital. He thanks Woohyun a lot for bringing his car and he went home to change clothes. Grabbing his coat, he walks toward the room he was told to. Jonghyun was waiting for him next to the patient bed.

 

"Is he ok?" Sunggyu rush next to Jin. His co-worker, his best friend was laying on the bed restless. "He lost many blood. Almost all...but we manage to save him. Luckily someone found him, if not he would be dead." The word blood make Sunggyu froze.  _They did it again...This time it was Jin._

 

Jonghyun sigh and stare at Sunggyu. "Hyung... I need to show you something." Sunggyu follow Jonghyun to the room where he and Jin work. There was already two dead body on the table and Sunggyu didn't seem to be shock when one of them was his date. He knew she would ended up on the table no matter what happen.

 

"This guy was kill by a gunshot. Jin shoot him. Luckily the police and the court wouldn't take charge since they see it as Jin protecting himself. The girl, she was found at the riverside by people who were jogging at the area."

 

Sunggyu didn't say anything. He just stares at her. There were two small holes on her neck.  _Did she..._  He shook his head. Is it possible that she turn into vampire just before she attack him? There was no doubt it can happen.

 

"Hyung... Do you believe in vampire?"

 

"What are you talking about Jonghyun?" Jonghyun sigh and shake his head.

 

"I know you and Jin have been taking those weird cases. It was about vampire isn't it?" Sunggyu just stay silent. He wanted to wait till Jonghyun said he was joking and they would both laugh at it, but that never come. Jonghyun was serious and he didn't even look like he was going to laugh.

 

"Hyung... Jin was attack by a vampire. If I didn't manage to take the venom out, he would be a vampire now. But to look at it back, Jin was lucky the vampire didn't suck his blood till he was dead but it would be too bad if the vampire didn't drink till the last drop."

 

"What?" Sunggyu was stun. Not by the fact that Jin almost die, well he did care, but by the fact his best friend was almost become a vampire. "The vampire has venom that could make their victim become like them. Simply by just biting into their victim neck was enough for them to be a vampire."

 

"But.. I.. I... didn't..." Sunggyu look at his hands. He wasn't a vampire. He wasn't dead. He was bitten but why...why nothing happen to him. "In your case... I don't know what happen but the venom was already sucks out from your body when you arrived here. Same goes to that girl, Yein. Someone had taken the venom out before I was able to."

 

Sunggyu took a step back, hitting his leg on one of the table in the room. He stare at Jonghyun who was in front of him. "How...come you know so much about this...?"  Jonghyun sigh. He couldn't hide it any longer. Sunggyu stare into Jonghyun eyes. It changes when Jonghyun blinks and it make him step back.

 

He was lost of word. Jonghyun was one of them. The sharp fangs, that were hidden so well this whole time was shown, sharp just like he had seen before. "Hyung... I wouldn't try to kill you." Sunggyu shook his head.

 

"You still them! You tried...you.." He chokes up on his word. Jonghyun had never hurt them.  _Could he still trust him?_  "Trust me hyung. I don't know who is attacking you and Jin but I can ensure that I'm not one of them." Sunggyu laugh.

 

"If this a joke, you should stop jonghyun. You know I don't like this kind of joke. It's not funny."

 

"It's not. I'm real. A vampire. I drink animal blood, not human. Those who did this to you and Jin was the other pack. they surely not from my pack."

 

"Why now? Why wouldn't you tell me if you were those kind?"

 

Jonghyun sigh. "Tell you what? That I was a vampire? That I was actually hundred years older than you? Hyung. It's hard for me but trust me. I decided to tell you because I think something was going on." Sunggyu frown. He was still standing far from Jonghyun.

 

"This pack had been killing human and it was out of control now. Not only that, they seem to be targeting you two. I can't seem to find out why. It must have been something you or Jin had done. Hyung... do you remember anything? Something that might lead you to face them?"

 

"How would I know?! If I would, I wouldn't be here with you." Sunggyu stare at the sharp fangs. "Can't you hide it?" Jonghyun obey and he look pretty much like the usual Jonghyun. He take a few brave steps toward the girl when Jonghyun call him over.

 

"She was bitten before she died. I assumed someone must have turn her into vampire on purpose." Sunggyu raise an eyebrow. "What I mean in a simple way, is that someone is controlling her."  _Control her...._ That make sense for Sunggyu when he recall back what happen.

 

He caresses her soft cold cheeks. She doesn't deserve this kind of threats. It was his fault. If only he didn't walk with her at the river, she would still be alive now.

 

"Someone had tried to take the venom out but its look like it was too late."

 

Someone or Sunggyu would say a werewolf tried to save her. He sigh and check on the second victim. The skin was pale and he wander if this guy was even really trying to kill Jin or was control to kill him.

 

"Hyung... I know there's a werewolf with you. I need to meet them."

 

"I... I don't know if it's a good idea... wait! How did you-"

 

"The werewolf scent was strong on you. I could smell it since this vampire attack started and it was strong on you. I just assume some werewolves were protecting you from something. "

 

That was it. It make Sunggyu make a conclusion that something DID try to kill him and this werewolf were like protectors that been send by god for him. "I'll think about it. They...they both aren't friendly..." Jonghyun laugh as if he understand what he meant.

 

"Werewolf are never friendly to us. Only few would be consider friend..." Jonghyun sigh before whispering low enough that Sunggyu manage to heard but never ask who, "Though some of them who were friends die." Sunggyu clear his throat and pretending to check the victim for any extra hint, even though it was obvious there was nothing more.

 

"Are you sure you never drink human blood?" Sunggyu ask, curious how all this time he had been working along with a vampire, and yet again this guy had never seemed to be hunger with blood.

 

"Well... i did only on special occasion. Ah..Don't worry. I didn't kill. I just took some from the blood bank."

 

"You mean all those time that I check why some blood was missing, it's all because of you!?"

 

"Eh..hyung. You should not get mad. Instead be more grateful that i call you hyung even though I'm more old than you."

 

"Urgh whatever! I'm outta here before you think that I'm actually your dinner." Sunggyu quickly walk out. Jonghyun could only shake his head and laugh at how childish Sunggyu can be.  _Does that old guy even 27 years old_? He didn't care. "Talking about blood, I should get some new fresh blood at the market."

 

(╭ರ_•́)(╭ರ_•́)(╭ರ_•́)(╭ರ_•́)(╭ರ_•́)

 

Sunggyu stare at the road. Should he go home? Or should he get himself wasted at the bar? Almost all day, he had forgotten about the vampires thanks to the bundle of work that he had this few days. Now that he was in the car, on the way home, Sunggyu just thought how stupid he's not to stay at the hospital instead.

 

He hit the steering and screams to the top of his lung. Luckily the road was empty or people would say that Sunggyu was so damn crazy. How would he solve this? Did he have really cause something toward the vampire? If he does...what is it? Feeling more frustrated, Sunggyu just drove his car far from the usual road he often take.

 

It didn't matter where he went. After what happen to Jin last week (yes it has been a week since he know Jonghyun was a vampire and no, he's still trying to adapt with the truth of the vampire.), he didn't think his home was even safe enough for him to live. He wanted to drive to his sister but he hated how his brother in law seems to be stuck there. His mind been so focus on what he should do, that he haven't realized that he had stop in front of Mr Yoshi resident.

 

It's the only place he could think of. The only place that he guaranteed that no one would eat him alive. He walks out of the car and saw someone was staring at him from the roof "I guess you were lost huh little hamster?" Sunggyu scoff, totally ignoring Woohyun lame jokes.

 

_'First Mr Kim, and now you call me little hamster?'_

 

"Why not? you were worth to be eat anyway, Mr Kim."

 

Sunggyu froze. Did he actually said it out loud?  _Can he really hear me?_ "Aish.! Just stop muttering in your head. It's really bothering me when I can hear what you said. Yes! Yes and yes. I can hear you so what?" Woohyun laugh at how pale Sunggyu face had been. He jump off from the roof almost making Sunggyu have a heart attack.

 

He open the gate and smiles widely at Sunggyu. "Don't dare to show me your whatever special power! Oh my god! I think I was almost can't breathe when you jump." "It's not like you care I die or not..." Sunggyu glare at Woohyun before following the wolf into the house.

 

"Mr Yoshi is still not home yet. Myungsoo and Sungjong had already sleep in since we have been playing all day long."

 

"Playing?" Sunggyu frown. "The cafe was close today and we thought it would be great to train at the river at the hill nearby. Mind telling me why you here?"

 

Woohyun was surely someone who didn't like time wasting. Sunggyu sits down in the kitchen as Woohyun prepared some drinks for both of them. What would he said anyway? Tell Woohyun that a vampire was interested to have a talk? That this vampire didn't try to kill him, yet, just really want a talk.

 

From what he see, Woohyun seems to be reading his mind but the wolf decided that he wanted Sunggyu to say it himself. He gulp nervously thinking how would Woohyun react. What if Woohyun suddenly turns into a wolf in front of him and everything he think will work would destroy just like that.

 

"I told you I wouldn't eat you didn't I?"

 

"How can I trust you?" Woohyun walks toward Sunggyu. He close their distance, just inch away from each other that Sunggyu could almost feel Woohyun breathe right on his face. His stare into those brown eyes before it change to a red color that he used to see it before. It was scary but at the same it was something that he wanted to see.

 

"Tell me who is this little bloodsucker. Why would he wanted to meet anyway?"

 

"He said that I might have done something. And he was curious why would you and Myungsoo care much about my safety."

 

"That little bloodsucker chooses the wrong guy to talk."

 

Sunggyu sigh. "I need an answer. Who knows that this little bloodsucker you calling might be able to help? There must be a reason why you both here and no I don't believe you guys are here just to live a normal life. You never told me the reason why but I’m pretty sure for a werewolf who never show himself to the world, suddenly show up and save a guy who seems to be almost dead every time a vampire attack him, are here for revenge."

 

"Revenge? What are you to say that to me?! You knew nothing!"

 

"Then why wouldn't you give me any reason why I’m involved in this because judging by your look, there's something you're hiding from me!"

 

"You should be grateful I did save your life Mr Kim!"

 

The air around them was tense. They didn't know that their fight could be heard around the house. Their fight had cause Myungsoo to wakes up from his deep sleep. It was impossible for a werewolf like him not to hear such a disturbing noise from far.

 

"Then why?! I'm just asking why Woohyun! Why is this all happening to me? Why am I a victim here?!"

 

"A victim? Huh! To be honest I have wanted to tell you all this time. You shouldn't have been here. It was a mistake for you to be here." Myungsoo walks into the kitchen, surprised to see Sunggyu was sitting there on the chair. The two didn't seem to notice Myungsoo present as they keep on arguing and glaring at each other.

 

"Why are you so hard to be understand?! Can't you just help me?"

 

"Werewolf and human are never meant to be helping each other! We both are different no matter how you think, it's no way that I will help you. Human like you and everyone are useless and just worth to be a meal for us."

 

It wasn't just Sunggyu who froze at Woohyun word, Myungsoo was even surprised of what he heard. He growl and glare at Woohyun _. 'Why would you dare to say that hyung!'_  "You stay out of this Myungsoo!" Myungsoo push Woohyun to the wall and grab his collar.  _'Stay out? How can I stay out when you say something stupid like that! This is not even you hyung! Yo-'_

 

"You mean all this time you see me as your meal?" The three of them turns toward Sungjong who stood at the door, staring at Woohyun.

 

"Sungjong...I-" Woohyun was cut short when Sungjong glare at him. "I hate you hyung! All this time I think of you as my big brother! How could you!" The younger run and Sunggyu didn't manage to stop him. Myungsoo punch Woohyun hard on the face. Woohyun just took all those punch without fighting back.

 

Sunggyu somehow manage to pull Myungsoo away. "Stop it! We need to catch Sungjong before something else happen!" Realizing what they were doing, Myungsoo growl before running out to follow Sungjong. Sunggyu could only stare at Woohyun. "What?" "Take me. Take me to where Sungjong run."

 

=====| ू´ᆺ`●)=====| ू´ᆺ`●)=====| ू´ᆺ`●)

 

Sunggyu had to admit that Sungjong had very good stamina, especially in climbing the hill at midnight. Nishiko snuggles at his legs, while Woohyun was behind him, making sure everything didn't gone wrong. They had been climbing for an hour now and there's still no clue of Sungjong and Myungsoo.

 

He pants heavily before resting his back on one of the tree. Nishiko climbs on his laps, stretching himself after the long walks. Woohyun couldn't smell Myungsoo scent. It was as if something had been closing their track. It's been an hour and that one hour, he had to say, Sunggyu nag a lot. It was his fault but still, he didn't think he deserve this much nagging in his life. Even his parents never nag at him.

 

Woohyun sigh. No matter how frustrated he is walking with Sunggyu, he couldn't let the doctor die just like that. Just not yet. He heard something ruffles from somewhere. "Nishiko... could you climb up? If everything ok, tell me." Nishiko obey and start his walk higher into the dark. Their torchlight was out of battery on the way up and luckily the moon was bright enough to guide them.

 

"Did you just told the cat what to do? What if something happen to him?"

 

"Geez... the cat knows what he's doing. He's different kind of cat you never know."

 

"You saying he has something to do with your werewolf thing? Well, guess what. I didn't care!"

 

"I didn't expect you to care either and please stop nagging. My hears are about to explode already."

 

Sunggyu huff in annoyance. He hate Woohyun even more now after what happen. If only Woohyun didn't say those word, Sungjong wouldn't be missing. If only Woohyun would listen to him once, they wouldn't have to climb this hill in the middle of the night. He was feeling annoyed to the point he feels like falling asleep there. ok...that's not what he wanted to describe.

 

Woohyun pulls him up. "What?! You could just told me to stand up instead of pulling me up! I have ears to listen, idiot." "I bet you do. Just climb until you see Nishiko." Sunggyu pout and started walking. It was weird that Woohyun wasn't following him. "You're not coming?" He asked and Woohyun shook his head.

 

"Just go. I'll be behind you so don't worry." Finishing his word, Woohyun was gone minutes later. It was impossible to follow Woohyun anyway, especially in the dark like this. Sunggyu gulps, looking at the dark in front of him. The cloud had blocked the light on the road he was supposed to take.

 

Walking in the forest in the middle of the night was nothing he tried to think of himself. But it was impossible, considering how wild animals live up in the hill. What if a wild boar appear? Or a wild snake that might eat him up alive? Which he prefer to be eaten up by wild animals instead of vampires.

 

He keep on walking until something brush along his legs. He screams and fall on the ground painfully. Nishiko stares at him, while tilting his head at Sunggyu. "Yar! You- Aish. Whatever." He took Nishiko in his arms and started walking again. He even tried to call for Sungjong and Myungsoo but only get his echo as a reply. That was the moment he thought of giving up.

 

_Maybe Sungjong and Myungsoo had gone down. Maybe Woohyun intend to scare him and leaving him alone up here in the hill._

 

"Nishiko... I think we should go home..."

 

Nishiko suddenly bite on Sunggyu arms. He hiss before noticing the cat was growling at something. When the cloud move away, and the moon shines directly above him, he froze. The sharp fangs, the white skin, the yellow eyes was staring at him with an evil smirk.

 

Even with Nishiko cats growl, he knows that wasn't enough to scare the vampire away.  _'Where's Nam Woohyun when I needed him the most?'_ He gulp when the vampire started to walk toward him. "Well...what a delicious dinner I will have today. A pure human blood and a magic cat as a dessert. How interesting package." The vampire licks his fangs and smile even wider when he see how pale Sunggyu face.

 

"Ah... don't be so scary cat my little meal. We don't want to waste that sweet blood aren't we?"

 

"Wh..What do you want from me?"

 

"I thought I say it out already. He was right... Your blood does smell sweet. A very rare human blood for us."

 

Sunggyu wanted to laugh so much. A few hours ago, he really wanted Woohyun to stay away from him. Now. He desperately need that guy. How pathetic he think he is. He was about to scream but something caught his eyes. A beautiful red wolf looking directly at him. The wolf was hiding behind one of the tree behind the vampire.

 

Looking at the wolf eyes, Sunggyu realized. It was Woohyun. Woohyun was controlling him, asking him to stay calm and don't make a move. "Well, I heard you have a rogue with you. My oh my..tell me. Is he here? Come out little buddy. We play before i eat my dinner ok?" The vampire didn't seem to be noticing Woohyun presence.

 

Woohyun scoff in his mind. Judging by this vampire appearance, this guy is still a kid. It would be easy to kill this guy. It has been a while Woohyun kill someone in his wolf form. He tried to control his wolf excitement on the thought of killing. But of course the wolf win. It was happening fast before Sunggyu know it, the vampire head roll down next to him.

 

Woohyun look at Sunggyu. The vampire blood had splatter all over and some of it was on Sunggyu face and shirt. The red wolf walks over and bites a few meats from the vampire dead body. Sunggyu was still standing there without moving an inch. Woohyun wolf smirk and Woohyun was battling his own mind on not letting the wolf take control.

 

The red wolf started to lick Sunggyu clean from blood. Nishiko tried to bite the wolf leg which eventually was pull by the wolf, and Nishiko was already on the wolf back. Sunggyu follow the red wolf even deeper into the wood. He was speechless seeing Woohyun in this form. It was scary because woohyun was slightly bigger than Myungsoo.

 

Nishiko snuggles on Woohyun fur before deciding to lay on the wolf back. "Woohyun...?" Sunggyu look at Woohyun. The wolf stop and turn to face Sunggyu. "Are we heading toward Sungjong?" The wolf nodded. They continue walking until Sunggyu was able to hear someone sniff. He saw a figure at a tree and Myungsoo looking at him.

 

_'Hyung!'_  Myungsoo scream happily in his mind which only Woohyun heard it. Sungjong sniff before lifting his head. He was surprised to see the red wolf. Nishiko jump down and crawl on Sungjong.

 

"Sunggyu hyung... Woohyun hyung... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you both."

 

"It's okay Sungjong. As long as you're safe. It's fine."

 

Sungjong look Woohyun who didn't seem to care about him. Myungsoo smiles and hugs the red wolf tightly. The wolf growl in annoyance as he tried to push Myungsoo away.  _'You're so cute hyung! I'm sure Sungjong was happy to see you.'_  The wolf give him the look like he didn't care. He was glad that Sungjong was fine and they can finally went home.

 

The red wolf stretch his muscles. It's been a while since he had shift. Now that he did, his wolf was over excited and he thinks the wolf would take over his mind. He scratches his ears with one of his paw and Sungjong couldn't stop giggling at it. They all look at Sungjong.

 

Woohyun walks toward Sungjong and nudge the younger shoulder with his nose. Sungjong hesitate before slowly reaching to pat Woohyun. The red snuggles into the hands and wag his tail happily. A small whimper comes from the wolf and like Sungjong could understand it, he smiles.

 

"I'm sorry too hyung. I'm sure you just have some bad day that you said that word."

 

He hugs the red wolf. Myungsoo signal them that they should head home. Since Woohyun didn't bring any extra clothes, he had to shift back at home. Along the way back down, Nishiko decided that the wolf was the best ride down. The cat wouldn't stop snuggling at his fur and Woohyun had no choice but to just ignore the cat.

 

Sunggyu couldn't stop looking at Woohyun. The red wolf seems to be invading his mind. He feels attracted to pat the red wolf and snuggles with the wolf on the bed. He wish Woohyun would stay like that until tomorrow so that he can feel the warmth. He close his eyes, and the thought of the red wolf was making him smiles.

 

He shook his head. "Are you crazy Sunggyu?! You hate him!" The red wolf stops and look at him. Sunggyu didn't realize he had said it out loud. He continue to walk like nothing happen, trying to catch up with Sungjong and Myungsoo who was ahead them. The wolf and Nishiko look at each other.

 

They continue to walk the sloppy hill. One wrong mistake could lead them to serious injury considering that the hill condition was difficult to climb down. Myungsoo hold on Sungjong hands tightly. Sunggyu tries to balance himself but fail. His steps on a rock that was unstable and it bring him down the hill.

 

Sunggyu screams. He prepared himself to hit on the tree bunk. That didn't come. He fell on a soft fur. Woohyun was able to catch Sunggyu and somehow Nishiko manage to jump off and falls on Sunggyu arms. His back hit the tree bunk, hard enough that Woohyun heard a crack.

 

The red wolf groan in pain. He couldn't move his body as he feels this electric feeling throughout his body. "Woohyun hyung!" He heard Sungjong scream but it was too painful for him to focus on it. Sunggyu didn't move in his arm. Sungjong tried to wakes Sunggyu up but fail since Sunggyu had already fainted. Nishiko lick on Sunggyu face.

 

_'You ask for it Sunggyu...and I'll grant it.'_

 

!!(ﾉﾟﾛﾟ)o･：*‥…━━━☆)ﾟ3ﾟ(★━━━…‥*：･o(ﾟﾛﾟヽ)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun nightmare comes back haunting him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps:no proofread for this chap and sorry for any errors)

The werewolf village located in the thick forest, near the river, seems to be peaceful. Kids were running around, mothers were busying themselves with house chores. The father sits together, talking about what to do and talking about their past.

 

Woohyun steps into the village after a long patrol around the area, with Myungsoo beside him. They shift to their human form, quickly putting clothes on after that. The alpha smiles at them, patting their back for doing a good job.

 

"Finally!  I get some rest! Yar! Myungsoo...let's get some drink before heading back home shall we? Sungyeol is still on duty right?"

 

"Maybe we should...but hyung...wouldn't she get mad at you for drinking? "

 

"Aish...just a bit. Don't worry..we wouldn't be drunk."

 

"Yeah..say the son of alpha who faint after two shots."

 

Woohyun hits his head hard enough, causing Myungsoo to pout. They were greet by the group of young werewolf who also had finish their patrol task. They joke around, laughing at every story that was told. Myungsoo caught a glimpse of a tall guy passing them, heading toward the medical tent. He smirk, walking away from Woohyun silently so that the alpha son wouldn't notice.

 

The tall guy yelp in surprised when Myungsoo catches his hands, walking away from the medical tent. Myungsoo push Sungyeol into one of the tent. A bed in the tent was like an extra for them as Sungyeol was already on bed. Myungsoo didn’t waste his time kissing his mate. Sungyeol wasn’t in heat but it doesn’t matter for him. The doctor was hot even when he’s not in heat.

 

“My sexy hybrid… I miss you so much... Tell me where you want me to touch you…”

 

“Myungs- Sto- I still- On duty..urgh there…”

 

He kisses the collarbones before trailing his tongue up to his ears. The hybrid moan was like music to Myungsoo. He smirks between the kiss, biting on Sungyeol ears at the same time. Sungyeol grind their hips together, brushing their hard on against the clothes fabric.

 

Myungsoo sweaty skin brush against his chest. Sungyeol grab his mate hair, kissing the lips hard enough to bleed. Their sex was never slow or romantic. They like it rough and Sungyeol knows how rough Myungsoo can be especially when he was in heat. They wouldn’t stop unless Woohyun bang their door and scream how loud they are.

 

Sungyeol was at the urge of cumming and he did when Myungsoo slips his hand inside his pant, stroking his length fast. Myungsoo follows after that. “I think we need to change clothes…” Sungyeol blush and nodded slowly. He buried his face on Myungsoo chest, inhaling that scent only Sungyeol knows.

 

“Not only clothes, you need to change the bed sheet too.”

 

They smile awkwardly, looking at the pregnant lady at the door. The lady sighs and shakes her head. Even though they didn’t do sex, just the smell of their things would stick on the sheets and no. She didn’t like to wash it.

 

She feels hands wrap around her waist, rubbing her big belly at the same time. She smiles as the person rest his chin on her shoulder. “Is the Myungyeol couple making my baby Mijoo mad again?” She pout and Woohyun kiss the pout away. Their mate tattoo could clearly be seen on their wrist, a beautiful rose with a wolf.

 

“Woohyunnie… They did it again! No! I don’t want to clean their mess. The pups wouldn’t like it. Wait! Why your lips taste like alcohol? Did you drink Woohyun? ”

 

“Err... oh my... Auw, is appa children dislike uncle myungyeol already?” He kneels down and rub his nose on his mate belly. Obviously he wanted to avoid being caught drinking.

 

_Mijoo._

 

Woohyun wouldn’t ask for anything more except for her. When he first saw her, he knew she was his mate, his soulmate. Just like Myungsoo and Sungyeol, every wolf that meet their mate would have a tattoo on their wrist. Each mate have different tattoo. If one of the soulmate die, the tattoo will be gone, and the one who lives will never be happy ever again.

 

Sungyeol throw a pillow at Woohyun. “Yar! Your pups will be happy to have their Uncle Sungyeol with them. You wouldn’t regret it.” He said proudly and Myungsoo laugh. Mijoo stuck her tongue at him and push Woohyun away gently. She pull Sungyeol off the bed, dragging him out of the tent.

 

“We both still have our duty! How dare you run off and jerk off without permission. I wouldn’t let you clean!”

 

“But Mijoo! You hate the smell! I’ll clean fast and went back to work.”

 

“Nope! You wouldn’t.”

 

“Yar! Myungsoo! Wouldn’t you help me?”

 

“Sorry sweetheart… priority to the pregnant lady first.” Myungsoo answer, grabbing a wet tissue that he saw in the room. Sungyeol pout and whine loudly, as Mijoo drag him out of the tent. They were both the pack doctor and they have been best friend ever since Woohyun and Myungsoo claim them as their mate.

 

Woohyun could only shake his head with Sungyeol. “Your wife sure is scary. Her mood change just like the wind passed by. I can’t imagine if Sungyeol pregnant. Gosh…I think my head would explode if that happen.” Woohyun laugh. Even himself couldn’t imagine how would it be if Sungyeol pregnant.

 

“Disaster.” They said at the same time before laughing even louder. Not wanting to burden his wife, Woohyun and Myungsoo clean up the place, changing the sheets into new one.

 

(*･ω･)つ⊂(･ω･*)(*･ω･)つ⊂(･ω･*)(*･ω･)つ⊂(･ω･*)

 

Night pass by fast and lucky for tonight, Woohyun was off duty on patrolling the area. He can finally rest in peace while for Mijoo, it mean snuggling into his husband warmth. Mijoo kiss his cheek before chuckling cutely.

 

“Have I ever said that you have the most beautiful smile I have seen?”

 

“Have I ever told you that you are the best husband I’ve ever heard?”

 

Woohyun pinch her nose, wrapping his hands around the big belly. Ever since Woohyun had mark her, it was his dream to have a big family. The news of Mijoo pregnant with his pups was more than a happy story for him. It was the reason why he needs to live.

 

Mijoo turns to face her husband. Her hands naturally touch his cheeks, stroking it with love. She look at him as if it will be the last time for her to see the face. She wanted to bury this image in her memory forever. Woohyun didn’t mind it a bit. It was something he likes when Minjoo look at him like this.

 

She clear her throat, resting her head on his hard chest. “Hyun… when I die…Promise me to be happy.” Woohyun frown.

 

“What nonsense are you talking now sweetheart? I promise you I’ll protect you and our pups. Nothing going to stop me. Don’t say such a thing again ok?” He lift her face but she look down. He sigh,

 

“Look at me Mijoo.”

 

She lift her head. Woohyun wipes off the tears that form before kissing her hair. “I will protect you… I promise I’ll always be there for you.” She shook her head and hold Woohyun face to look at her. “Tell me that you promise to stay happy even when I’m gone! If not… I’m not going to forgive you.”

 

Not wanting to stress her out, Woohyun was force to obey this time. She smiles widely. It was a wrong thing to say it but it was for Woohyun. That night she falls asleep after sobbing on his chest for hours. Woohyun couldn’t figure why which he only able to calm her down by hugging her.

 

They said bad things happen when we unexpected it. It was around 5 AM, the emergency signal was heard all over the village. Woohyun jerk up instantly as he pull Mijoo closer to him. Walking outside, it was already late. Some of the tent were already burn down. Myungsoo and Sungyeol had reached their place in instant.

 

“Sungyeol! Take Mijoo away from here now!”

 

Sungyeol nodded without any objection. Mijoo look at the fire in horror. It was exactly like his nightmare. She hold Woohyun hands tightly, not wanting to let him go. “Just go with Sungyeol. I promise I’ll come back for you.” Tears stream down her soft cheeks. She knows this will be the last time.

 

Mijoo smile weakly as she kiss Woohyun for the last time. “I’ll always love you Woohyun. Whatever happen…please stay happy.” Woohyun didn’t get to reply her, Sungyeol was already pulling her toward the river. He shift into his wolf form with the thought on going back to her, he immediately attack the intruders.

 

It was weird how this hunter manages to found their village. As far as Woohyun knows, they have checked the area every hours to detect any human. How come only now they manage to get in here? Woohyun could only watch how terrible the situation had been.

 

The village was painted with blood. His heart broke seeing a young mother and new born pups, laying there without a soul. He shook his head. This is not what he wanted.

 

The moment he saw the alpha with his wife, laying on the ground, Woohyun froze. It's over. There's no more worth on trying. He search for Myungsoo who was limping toward him.

 

"We need to go get them!" He mind link the other and waste no time on running toward their mate location. What Woohyun don't want to expect happen. Myungsoo growl as he launch himself on the hunter,  snapping his neck and pull the head off.

 

He did the same to the other hunter but this one, he rip the heart out. Myungsoo crouch down as he shift back to his human form. Pulling bleeding Sungyeol on his laps, he call in hope the mate will hear him.

 

Sungyeol could only smile weakly, unable to speak properly because of the pain at his neck. He didn't get to avoid the attack. Myungsoo cries and hug him tightly. "Don't leave me! You said you will be with me!" The doctor chuckles before tracing his finger on the handsome face.

 

"I'm sorry... I wish I was fast enough but it’s too late... i couldn't save her...I’m so sorry.."

 

"Her?"

 

Myungsoo lift up his face in horror of what he see. Mijoo lays there, not breathing. He watch as Woohyun falls next to her. Even Sungyeol couldn't bear to watch it. Woohyun call her. No matter how many times he call, Mijoo wouldn't answer back. There's no more smile from her to him.

 

Woohyun holds the pup that was next to her. It has his color and gently poke the pup cheeks. "You look so pretty little pup." He hugs the pup tightly. "Mijoo-ah... Look at the pup. He look so cute. Didn't you wait for this moment? Little pup... tell me you want to meet your mother..." The pup stays frozen in his hands.

 

It was already perfectly form, waiting to be born in the world. Too bad, the little pup couldn't enjoy it. Morever, he was dead even before he gets out from his comfort place. Woohyun couldn't hold his tears. His family was dead. His mate is gone. The mate mark slowly fade and it was completely erase.

 

Woohyun hold Mijoo hands. He couldn't watch her. Seeing how bad the hunter had done to him. A deep cut at the chest, her stomach was wide open with the womb cuts out, probably by the force the hunter tried to kill his pups. "Mijoo... please wake up... you promise me didn't you?" He turns to look at Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol cough badly and he hold Myungsoo face. He takes Myungsoo hands and put it on his lower stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm pregnant.. I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to let them see the world. " Myungsoo stare at him. He was going to be a father. A father that couldn't protect the pup from their death.

 

 "I love you..." was the last word that slip from Sungyeol lip before their surrounding turn silent dead. "Yeol..." Myungsoo shake his body but Sungyeol was already limp in his hands. There's no word comes out from  Myungsoo lips except for a painful scream.

 

Woohyun could only watch. He puts down the pup next to Mijoo. "Myungsoo watch out!" Woohyun was too late to notice the hunter had found them. Myungsoo falls on top of Sungyeol after getting shot at his back. He knew he had to make a move. He kiss Mijoo for the last time, praying to God to keep her soul and Sungyeol in peace.

 

He shift and pull Myungsoo on top of him. He force his heart to move on, leaving his dead mate, his village behind. There's no turning back and Woohyun keep running. He promise Mijoo he will be happy again. And there's no way he going to disobey her.

 

ｲｲｺｲｲｺ( ´・ω・)ﾉ(´ﾉД；｀) ｲｲｺｲｲｺ( ´・ω・)ﾉ(´ﾉД；｀)

 

Woohyun carried Myungsoo on his back, ignoring the pain that had been attacking him for a while. Climbing up the hill wasn't that easy when you have an extra weight on you.

 

There's nothing he can do. They were both exhausted from the attack, physically in pain from the wound and mentally hurt from the loss of their love one. If Woohyun had no choice, he would let him and Myungsoo died along with their mate. But something had prevented him to.

 

To his luck, Woohyun saw a cave and what more luck is that there are some dry wood and rocks to create fire for warmth. Woohyun carefully put Myungsoo down. His best friend had hurt badly because of the fight, the stab at the legs, the gunshot on his shoulder, the knife cut on his neck. Woohyun couldn't imagine what he look like himself if Myungsoo had already look dead to him.

 

Shifting back into human wasn't an easy work. In his wolf form, pain seems to be lessened and he would sometimes forget that he was in pain. In human form, the pain was double up and he could feel every bone in his body crack. He sighs heavily, glancing at Myungsoo. Since Myungsoo didn't shift into his wolf form, the guy couldn't stand the pain moreover the mentally pain seeing his lover die and their pups was gone.

 

That remind him of Mijoo. Her dead body cover with blood, their pups that was already perfect physically and waited to be born, was dead when Woohyun hold it. How cruel they are! How could they stab a pregnant woman and pull her womb out and kill her babies. Woohyun didn't understand what his pack had done wrong for all of them to be like this.

 

Tears fall down and Woohyun didn't even bother to wipe it off. It makes him remember the pain he is feeling. He started the fire after a few tries. The fire light up the cave and warmth spread among them. Couldn't stand the pain much more, Woohyun shift back into his wolf form.

 

He decided it was the best to stay close to Myungsoo. The guy was still breathing faintly and only time will tell before Myungsoo heart would stop beating. The red wolf carefully rests his body near Myungsoo, letting Myungsoo body lean on his fur.

 

Woohyun fight the urge to sleep. Even though he knows that no human or werewolves around, it was best for him to stay alert. He didn't run days and climb the hill just to die in a cave. He stare at the flame.

 

"I'll take us out from here Myungsoo. I promise Sungyeol I would take care of you." He mind link the other. He didn't mind if Myungsoo didn't reply it. It was enough for him to hear Myungsoo heart still beating.

 

The urge to sleep was stronger and Woohyun found himself falling asleep and dreaming about a witch. Not any witch but his brother former mate. His brother didn't survive their war with the vampires and it led him to leave his beloved mate alone. The witch was gone when she heard that Boohyun was dead.

 

"Noona? Is that you?" The witch smiles faintly.

 

"It's not safe for you to be here. I wouldn't let the same thing happened to Boohyun, happen to you."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"Woohyun... I'm going to send you and Myungsoo to a friend of mine in Seoul. You need to break the spell your brother had got. Everything must be done before the red moon." She said quickly, scare as if someone would hear her. "I don't have much time. I'll heal you both a bit since I didn't have much strength anymore."

 

Woohyun watch as the dark mist surrounded him and Myungsoo. He found himself suffocating because of the lack of air and he cough heavily. He tried to call her out but no voice was form. "Please... be safe and break the curse. You will find your happiness and I wish the best for you both. I'm sorry."

 

ｲｲｺｲｲｺ( ´・ω・)ﾉ(´ﾉД；｀) ｲｲｺｲｲｺ( ´・ω・)ﾉ(´ﾉД；｀)

 

Woohyun open his eyes widely, gasping for some air. The red wolf look around, totally taken aback by the new surroundings. He panic when Myungsoo wasn't with him. He howl in hope that Myungsoo could hear.

 

_'Hyu-hyung...'_

 

It was fade but enough for the wolf to run toward where he think the mind link he received. The wolf sigh in relief when he saw Myungsoo looking at him. The young guy try to say something at the red wolf but his voice didn't come out. He panic. He lost his voice.

 

_'Hyung! I can't talk! Hyung!'_

 

The red wolf tried to calm him down by licking the blood on Myungsoo face. He nudge his nose on the younger shoulder, comforting him in this way he know Myungsoo can calm down. Myungsoo tried to move his leg but his whole body feels numb.

 

Woohyun bent down, pushing Myungsoo to sit on his back. At first the younger refuse but after Woohyun growl at him, he went on his back. Hugging the red wolf tightly, Myungsoo started to feels calm again.

 

The horror flashes through his mind and Myungsoo couldn't help but feeling his heart break into pieces. He sobs on Woohyun fur which he knows the alpha son wouldn't even bother.

 

If only he didn't let Sungyeol go... if only he was able to reach Sungyeol fast enough... if only he knows Sungyeol was pregnant, he will never let him go ...

 

"Hyung... why did you let us live? You know there's no more point of staying alive! Why... if only I was there, Sungyeol wouldn't be gone now..."

 

Woohyun growl, letting Myungsoo falls on the ground as he put his paws between Myungsoo head. They stare at each other for as long as Myungsoo would have record.

 

What an idiot Myungsoo think he is. Woohyun was in pain too. He saw how devastating Woohyun was when he hold his dead pups. How Mijoo stare at him but it wasn't a stare that give comfort. The red wolf howl in sadness.

 

Myungsoo hugs the red wolf.  _"I'm sorry hyung... I'm sorry..."_  woohyun shook his head, helping Myungsoo climb on his back. He continue to sobs until Woohyun arrived at a neighborhood below the hills.  His paws were hurt and Myungsoo had already fall asleep. Luckily it was midnight and Woohyun would have some time to find the witch friend without the human knowing his presence.

 

Due to the lack of food and water, Woohyun knows he wouldn't be able to continue. Myungsoo can't use his leg so he can't force him to walk. How on earth he was supposed to search for this guy when he never know how this friend looks like. He pant and stop at the road side. He can't do this anymore.

 

_"Myung ah..."_

 

He try to mind link the younger but he had cut off the mind link probably because he was exhausted. Woohyun falls on ground. He can't breathe anymore. Something was suffocating him as he look up to see a guy smirking at him. "You finally make it.."

 

o(╥﹏╥)oo(╥﹏╥)oo(╥﹏╥)oo(╥﹏╥)oo(╥﹏╥)o

 

The smell of old medicine make Woohyun cringe. He open his eyes slowly, hearing someone talk beside him. He tries to ask who is it, which fails because his body feels hurt all over.

 

"My pack didn’t know which pack these two werewolf come from. I can only help by treating them. I expected them to wake up soon, the black wolf might take a while considering his weak state. The red wolf...I think he's the Alpha sons. I'll tell you more once i found out ok?"

 

The other guy humm, sending the guy to leave. Woohyun feels his gaze on him. "I know you awake. I’m Yoshi by the way. She send you to me. Just take a rest, I'll come back later for dinner ok?" Woohyun nodded without realizing, falling asleep immediately since he was tired anyway.

 

When Woohyun wake up again, Yoshi was back and smiles widely at him. He tried to sits up and notice Myungsoo was sleeping next to him. The surrounding was new to him but somehow it feels safe. It feels like home. Mr Yoshi hand him a glass of water as he sips on his own tea.

 

"I'm glad you awake. Though I was very worried you wouldn't." Woohyun look down at his glass, not knowing what to reply. Just a whisper of thanks he was able to said. There's a lot of question in his mind but he couldn't spit it out. He sigh, looking at the guy.

 

"How long have I pass out?" Yoshi smiles, finally glad that Woohyun willing to talk to him. "About 4 days? I'm not sure. Don't worry. You'll be safe here. I live here with my son anyway." Woohyun nodded. "I'm sorry if we both kind of burden you. If you would mind, I would like to repay you back. I'm willing to do anything."

 

From the eyes that looking at him with serious thought, Woohyun knew Yoshi wouldn't go easy on him. The old guy smirk, tapping his chin with his index finger. "There's something I know you willing to do... will you do it? It might be bloody." Woohyun stare at him. "Do I look like I care?"

 

੧〳 ˵ ಠ ᴥ ಠ ˵ 〵ノ⌒.੧〳 ˵ ಠ ᴥ ಠ ˵ 〵ノ⌒.੧〳 ˵ ಠ ᴥ ಠ ˵ 〵ノ⌒.੧〳 ˵ ಠ ᴥ ಠ ˵ 〵ノ⌒.

 

Two months. Two months has gone since that bloody night. Two months where Woohyun lost his own mate. Now here he was in the open corridor with Myungsoo resting his head on his laps, facing the big sakura tree and a fish pond, playing Japanese chess or Shogi.

 

He was so deep in thoughts on his next move that he didn't realize someone was running and hide behind Yoshi. Even Myungsoo who seems to be enjoying his free time, dozing off on Woohyun laps, didn't see it. It was only when Myungsoo turns and saw a pair of ears poking out behind Mr Yoshi, he instantly sit properly. Woohyun groan in pain when Myungsoo elbow accidentally hit his head.

 

"Yar!" He scream before realizing what Myungsoo saw. Two months, they never had seen this son Yoshi had mention. Woohyun sniff the air and realize there was a presence of Hybrid. A hybrid just like Sungyeol which is quite rare _. "Hyung..can you smell that? it's hybrid. And to be exact the one from Sungyeol pack!"_  Myungsoo mind link him, not wanting Yoshi to hear their conversation.

 

Woohyun nodded. "Ah! Jongie, you here. Come out and meet this two hyung." The litlle hybrid grab Yoshi shirt, making him chuckles at the cute action. "It's ok Jongie. This two hyung wouldn't bite you." The little hybrid walks out, cheeks blushes in pink. Myungsoo at the little hybrid, his heart somehow feels like he knows this boy.

 

"Daddy... why is this two hyung look at me weirdly? Jongie scared." The little hybrid sits on Yoshi laps, hiding his face on Yoshi chest. "They just surprised to see how beautiful you are. How about you introduce yourself?"

 

The little hybrid nodded and Myungsoo saw the excitement by the way he wags his tail. "Im Sungjong! Daddy adorable son!" He squeals in excitement. Woohyun and Myungsoo look at each other.

 

"Son? But you a hybrid."

 

Despite Woohyun word sound harsh, the little hybrid smiles. "Yoshi daddy save Jongie from big fire! Jongie parent die and even uncle Yeolli left Jongie." That remind Myungsoo how he met Sungyeol. Sungyeol run away from his village after a vampire attack. Never had he heard Sungyeol mention about this kid.

 

"Uncle Yeolli? You mean Sungyeol?" Woohyun ask. Sungjong nodded. "Uncle Yeolli is Jongie doctor..he said Jongie is sick but one day Jongie will be fine when Jongie meet two big wolf!" The little hybrid giggles and pinching his daddy cheeks.

 

Myungsoo smile weakly and Sungjong was quick to notice it. "Why hyung is crying? Hyung hurt?" Sungjong walks toward Myungsoo and hug him. Myungsoo froze at the bold action. He feels the little hands pat his back.

 

"It's okay. Jongie will make hyung happy again!" Myungsoo smiles and hug the little boy back. "I'm Woohyun hyung and the one you hugging is Myungie Hyung." Sungjong hold Myungsoo face with both his hands. "Jongie like Myungie hyung! So Myungie hyung don't cry ok?"

 

Yoshi told Sungjong to play with Myungsoo at the fish pond. They walk away giving privacy for Yoshi to talk with Woohyun. He sigh as he recall back his painful memory with Sungjong.

 

"I found him crying that day. I was late since something happen and when I got to the village, everything had already destroy. Everyone was dead except for him. From what he said, Sungyeol told him to stay there but Sungyeol was gone and he was scared."

 

Woohyun nodded. Sungyeol did mention he wanted to go back to search something but he stop him, saying it was possible for any living to be alive. Even Sungyeol was pretty sick to look at when they found him. He can't believe how Sungjong was able to survive the fire.

 

"He was sick. Pretty bad. He got a heart disease and from what his doctor said, he was a special case that can breed making his health condition unpredictable. " Same like Sungyeol it just that the tall guy didn't have disease. Woohyun watch as Sungjong pull Myungsoo to the pond to show the fish.

 

"How come we never seen him this two months?"

 

"I send him to a friend of mine, an alpha, back in Japan. His condition was bad two months ago. From what the werewolf pack there said Sungjong lost the connection. The person who keep him save was dead and it hurt him badly."

 

"Sungyeol was dead two months ago...You're saying..."

 

"Sungyeol had keep him save. They must have some kind of link. I mean, Sungjong even mention Sungyeol name the first time I save him."

 

Woohyun look back. If Sungyeol have a connection with Sungjong...doesn't that make Sungjong have connection with Myungsoo. He watch carefully how the two interact. They look like they have known each other for so long. For Myungsoo who was hard enough to approach at first time, didn't seem to mind how Sungjong handle him.

 

_Second chance..._

 

Woohyun have heard about it before. Some werewolves were lucky to be chosen on having a second mate after their mate die. Seeing how Sungjong react, it was no doubt this little hybrid was Myungsoo mate. Sungjong would take some time before showing his mate features and also his first heat. Sungyeol must have known this would happen.

 

He wander if himself have a second chance. Will the person accept him? Will it be from a powerful werewolf pack? Woohyun just smiles. He didn't mind who.. As long as the person love him...it was enough.

 

┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

**_Nightmare._ **

 

Woohyn open his eyes, medicine was stinging his nose pretty bad and Woohyun hate it. Judging by the smells. he knew he was hospitalized. He sighs, before feeling something move beside him. Looking down, Sunggyu pout as he snuggles into Woohyun chest. Woohyun blush.

 

"If you wandering why he is there...He was worried about you."

 

"Noona..."

 

The doctor smiles at him. He know her since her husband was a werewolf. “You should have told me that Sunggyu know you. Jin was surprised when he knows you both had meet." Woohyun chuckles forcedly. How can he forget that Sunggyu bestfriend, Jin already know about werewolf, since his sister was married to a werewolf.

 

"He should have meet me in the first place. Is he ok?" She tilts her head. "Ah.. Jin? Yeah. He’s covering fast from the vampire attack. Sunggyu is fine too. He screams at Jin when Jin told him that you already knew Jin." Woohyun scoff. Not like Sunggyu would ask him anyway. An obviously his relationship with Jin wasn’t important to Sunggyu. So why bother tell him?

 

"Few more days of rest and you can go back." Woohyun nodded, telling the doctor to leave. She pout and leave, saying word that makes Woohyun blush,

 

"Don't do something naughty in here ok?"

 

"I'm not!" He screams back before the door was close with a laughter follow.

 

Sunggyu groan and wakes up. "Hyun?" Woohyun humm, pushing Sunggyu back to sleep. "Just sleep. I'll wake you up later." Sunggyu nodded, unconsciously fall back to sleep. Only this moment Woohyun realized how cute is Sunggyu.

 

He study the face feature and smile thinly. Did Sunggyu even realize that he was sleeping on him? Nishiko jumps on the bed, surprising Woohyun at the moment. He scoff, glaring at the cat.

 

"I thought I wish to delete the memory...not recall back what is it. Nishiko you mean..." he pouts and he knew the cat was annoyed with him. Nishiko walks toward Sunggyu, snuggling on his back.

 

"Did Sunggyu ask you to know my past?"

 

"Meow!"

 

"This hamster know all huh?"

 

Nishiko wags his tail excitedly which mean yes. Sunggyu must have dream what happen to him. It wouldn't be surprised if Sunggyu ask him questions once he awake. It was possible if that happen since Nishiko is the dream catcher. A dream catcher that would replay a bad memory, a happy memory in a form of dream to someone. Anyone who wish to know the past, Nishiko will grant it by playing back the memory in the person dream.

 

"Nishiko... do you think...it's possible...that Sunggyu...like me?" He play with Sunggyu hair. The cat seems to think it was joke and Woohyun could clearly see how the cat was laughing at him.

 

"Yar! I just guess ok... you are no fun Nishiko." The cat ignore him as he climbs on Woohyun and decide that Woohyun tummy was the warmest place to sleep. He mumbles some curse word before knowing it was a waste and Sunggyu warmth was making him sleepy. “I guess sleeping is the only choice I have huh?” He sighs, pulling Sunggyu into hugs.

 

Woohyun didn't know that someone was watching him. A vampire to be exact. The vampire bite his lips hard. He was surprised to see Woohyun. He never expected that the werewolf he was trying to find was actually the son of alpha, Woohyun.

 

"Impossible! Woohyun was supposed to be dead. There's no way he can survive! "

 

The vampire had make sure there's no one going to survive that fire. They even kill Woohyun mate and his unborn pup. They even stab the pup over and over just to make sure the pup wouldn't survive it. With his mate dead, the vampire know it was impossible for the other to survive it. But seeing how close he was with his sacrifice, the vampire know it's not going to be an easy work.

 

He need to make sure Woohyun didn't know his plan. Sunggyu was his human sacrifice for the ritual of the red moon. If Woohyun decided to make Sunggyu his mate, everything will fail and all his preparation would be a waste.

 

"I'm not going to make this an easy war, Woohyun."

 

(ノ)･ω･(ヾ)(ノ)･ω･(ヾ) (ノ)･ω･(ヾ)

 

Myungsoo plop himself on his futon, stretching his back. Sungjong was next to him , preparing his own futon. "Woohyun hyung will be back tomorrow right?" Myungsoo humm and purr in bless feeling the futon on his skin.

 

He haven't rest this few days since he had to work alone. Killing those evil vampire alone wasn't easy. He need Woohyun to give instructions on the next move. He catch a glimpse of Sungjong blush face. He frown.

 

_Did something wrong happen?_

 

Sungjong feels a tug on his pajama sleeves. Myungsoo look at him worried. "What's wrong hyung?" The older put his palm on his forehead, checking the temperature and Sungjong blush even more.

 

_"Weird..."_  Myungsoo thought.  _"He doesn't have any fever. Then why is he blushing? "_  Sungjong push his hands away slowly. He mumbles something like he was sleepy and he wanted to sleep. He turn away from Myungsoo, facing his back at him.

 

Sungjong never acted like this. Myungsoo knows the younger was hiding something from him. It seems the younger wanted to avoid looking at him. He sighs. Maybe Sungjong was stress with Woohyun and Sunggyu or he was in bad mood because of work.

 

The light was turn off and Myungsoo quickly found himself falling asleep. It was midnight later, his nose twitch at some smells. His wolf was trigger by the smell and was excited with it. Myungsoo curse in his mind since his wolf wouldn't calm down and disturbing his sleep.

 

It was too late but his wolf had already take over his body. His blue eyes shine in the dark room as he turn toward Sungjong who seems to be squirming under the thick blanket. Licking his lips, his wolf make his way toward Sungjong and the smell was stronger there.

 

The black wolf smirk as he inhale Sungjong scent, pulling the blanket down. Sungjong froze as the cold air attack him and turn to see Myungsoo hovering above him.

 

"Hyung... Myungsoo hyung..."

 

Myungsoo didn't seem to hear him. The blue eyes stare at him and Sungjong knew the wolf had taken over him. "Hyung...wake up..." The black wolf smirk, trailing his tongue on Sungjong cheeks. The tongue linger lower down, reaching for Sungjong collarbones.

 

He didn't realize when Myungsoo had unbuttoned his pajama. The cold finger touches his chest before making it ways to his nipples, pinching it hard. The lips that sucking his collarbone, the fingers that playing with his nipples, was making Sungjong heart beat faster.

 

Sweat form between their bodies. Sungjong moan to the touch, unaware that the moan is actually making Myungsoo more excited. He feels Myungsoo sharp teeth graze over his collarbone and he scream.

 

"Myungsoo hyung... stop!"

 

Myungsoo snap out, staring down at his Sungjong. He blush seeing their awkward position and he curse his wolf for taking over. Clearing his throat, Myungsoo stood up, making his way toward the door. He walks out heading toward Woohyun room , locking himself in it. He couldn’t face Sungjong.

 

He tries to process what happen.  _The smell...the way Sungjong was acting weird...  and of course... how excited his wolf was..._  It hits him hard when he realizes what's going on.

 

_Sungjong is having his first heat.._  and Myungsoo was captivated by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since u already read till the end...you know what to expect on nex chap...(i will make u guys cringe in bed or chair) muahahah lmao. so yeah hehehe don't forget to comment >,


	5. B&T: My Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i update this at aff but gosh i forgot here...so there'll be double update!

People said when you do good things for someone, that person would appreciate it a lot. To those people who said that... Woohyun want nothing but to strangle that person, screaming to his face that the thing is not true.

 

The hell people would appreciate it. Not in his book that term exist. His relationship with Sunggyu didn't seem to be better but worst. Sunggyu wakes up that morning saying Woohyun was trying to take advantage on him. How can Woohyun said no(?) or wait... was it even his false Sunggyu sleep on his bed?

 

Thanks for being call a pervert; Woohyun received a few scars and slaps from a grandma who were passing by his room. But the grandma apologize after Sunggyu explain to her that it was only a joke and bla bla bla, Woohyun ignore because his beautiful face is more important to take notice.

 

His miserable story didn't end that day. They both decide to have dinner at a restaurant which they gain a lot of people attention the moment they walk in. As much as Woohyun wanted to ignore it, there's no way he can. So he glare at them, showing his red eyes, and no one even dare to give a glance.

 

What was the worst thing that happen is that of course, they ate a lot and who's paying? It's none other than the pervert itself. Sunggyu walks out the moment the bill arrived at the table. Just like that... woohyun burn a hole in his wallet.

 

But of course, Sunggyu send him home and actually help him with his hospital bill which is already consider enough for Woohyun. He bid goodbye to Sunggyu and walk into which is weird because it was quiet.

 

It's only 9:30PM and the house seems to be empty. He frown. "Myungsoo! Sungjong! I'm home!" No one actually answer. Even Nishiko seems to not be around. He walks into his room and almost have a heart attack when he saw someone on his futon.

 

"The hell Myungsoo... why aren't you with Sungjong. Gosh you shock me.."

 

Myungsoo didn't reply. He snorts not happy with Myungsoo. The last thing he could think of? Jump on Myungsoo and the young yelp in surprise. "Mind telling me why my precious futon is being own by you my sweetheart? " Myungsoo shook his head.

 

"Just lemme sleep here tonight hyung." The black wolf mind link him but Woohyun ain't buying it. He took the advance way by laying on top of Myungsoo. It was weird but Woohyun nose twitch at the certain weird smell.

 

"Are you...."

 

"No..."

 

"In heat?"

 

Myungsoo throw Woohyun away, causing the guy to fall next to him. His face blushes with pink color. "Oh my god... are you having a wet dream?" Woohyun widely open his eyes, somehow wanting it to be true.

 

"No I'm not hyung... urgh.. I'm... "

 

"You...?"

 

"I almost... I almost..."

 

Myungsoo slums his face on the pillow and scream causing Woohyun to jump back, surprise. Not only that Woohyun was surprised, his nose twitch again at the smell. It was erotic and very turn on smell.

 

_How can someone smell this good when in heat?_

 

"Is that Sungjong...?" Woohyun say bluntly and Myungsoo blush even harder. He nod slowly before Woohyun push him roughly on bed. "OMG THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! IF YOU DON'T GET HIM... OTHER WEREWOLVES COULD SMELL HIM. FOR GOD SAKE MYUNGSOO HE'S A HYBRID. A RARE HYBRID THAT EVERY WEREWOLF WANT."

 

Myungsoo eyes widened and even Woohyun himself surprise with his sudden outburst. He clear his throat, fixing his hair awkwardly. "go... he's yours anyway. You know it yourself. " he pull Myungsoo up, kicking him out of the room.

 

He heard Woohyun mind link him and the flattering heart didn't stop easily. Sighing heavily, he makes his way to his share room with Sungjong. Woohyun didn't lie about the scent. The heat scent was strong and he himself feel somehow twitching under there.

 

_'He's your mate Myungsoo. Sungyeol would be happy if you do this to him.'_

 

Walking inside the room, it was something Myungsoo couldn't describe it with word. He was attracted to the smell that's hiding under the thick blanket. Carefully removing it, Myungsoo could see how much suffering Sungjong is handling at that moment.

 

Sungjong was drench in sweat and tears keep on flowing without him noticing himself. He blink when the blanket was remove and Myungsoo look at him worried. "Hyung... it's hurt..." he clenches his chest in pain. It has been hours and he could still feel his body heating to the point he couldn't handle anymore.

 

Myungsoo pull him in his arm, removing Sungjong clothes at the same time. Sungjong didn't feel the need to hide his body. He just let Myungsoo do his job since he practically loses all his strength already. The lips on his chest, wakes him up and Sungjong stare at Myungsoo. It doesn't feel wrong and for Sungjong, he wanted more. Myungsoo kisses him more, sucking the pale skin, painted it with red mark.

 

"Hyung...more..."

 

Myungsoo obey, before kissing Sungjong lips. He always waited for this moment and now that it finally come, Myungsoo feels so bless. Sungjong notice the blue eyes looking at him and the fangs graze over his skin. Sungjong knew what it was. How possible he feels good when Myungsoo kiss him and how pleasure he was to smell Myungsoo scent on him. It was him. Myungsoo was his mate. The responsibility of a mate was hard from what he heard.

 

For a hybrid like him means carrying a pup. The pup that will inherited Myungsoo genes. He blush knowing himself getting hard at the thought of Myungsoo mating him.

 

Putting his hands on Myungsoo cheeks, he smile thinly. "Hyung...make me yours... please. Take this pain away. Only you can do it. " the wolf growl next to his hear and it didn't take long for Sungjong to notice the sharp teeth shining at him.

 

Myungsoo licks the earlobes, earning himself a beautiful moan. Sungjong bites his lip, wanting the word to not slip out from his mouth. But it was too overwhelming for him. The pleasure that Myungsoo gave just by kissing him was a bless.

 

"Hyung..."

 

He could see Myungsoo looking at his body. The gaze make him feel awkward which didn't make sense because it actually feels good. Myungsoo graze his teeth on the mark place. He sucks it before biting it.

 

Sungjong feels the blood rushes to his head, his heart pumps more blood than usual. Sungjongs ears pop out along with his tails. Being a special hybrid, Sungjong had learn how to hide those features so that he can blend in with the human and act like a normal person.

 

He moan in pleasure mix with pain. Myungsoo lick the blood and pat his ear. The ear twitch and his tail sway happily. It took few minutes before Sungjong snap out from his pain. Something different flowing in his hody. He stares into Myungsoo eyes. The blue eyes shine in hope.

 

"Sungjong...are you okay?"

 

Myungsoo voice. Sungjong feels the tears drop hearing Myungsoo voice through the mind link. It was beautiful. He holds Myungsoo face, caressing the cheeks with his fingers. "Hyung... I can hear you."

 

The black wolf smiles and stroke the ears. "Of course. I'm yours now." Sungjong hugs Myungsoo tightly. They shares a deep kiss. "I love you hyung..." myungsoo bites his lips and replied, "i love you too Jongie..."

 

(*`ϖ ´*)ﾍﾞｰ (*`ϖ ´*)ﾍﾞｰ (*`ϖ ´*)ﾍﾞｰ

 

Sunggyu open the door, surprise to see light coming from the kitchen. "Noona.." his sister look up from her wine glass and sigh heavily. "Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?"

 

He just blink. She look worried which not really what Sunggyu expected. He took a seat across her, pouring some wine for himself. She is nervous about something and Sunggyu try to read her movement to predict what she was thinking which didn't seem to work.

 

"What are you doing here noona? I just got back from work."

 

"Work? It's almost 10 Sunggyu."

 

"You didn't answer me yet noona. I'm pretty sure I'm big enough to get home anytime I want."

 

She bites her lips, obviously trying to hold her anger. "Dad is here. He wanted to meet you." Sunggyu froze. He put down the glass wine. Dad... how he wanted to kill that word so much. For him, his dad had pass away.

 

"He's not my dad you know it yourself. My father was dead. He just a step father if you haven't hear me clearly. "

 

"But sunggyu, mom married him. And even though he is your stepfather, he still our dad, my dad!"

 

Sunggyu shrug. Why is his sister being so ignorant, not only that. She even raise her voice at him. "What is wrong with you. You come here screaming all of the sudden. I thought Minho was protective and didn't let you out after 10 alone?"

 

This time his sister seems loss of word. She shook her head, trying to stay calm as possible and she knows Sunggyu would be ready with harsh word if she attacks again. Grabbing the wine bottle,  she pour more in her glass, drinking it in one gulp.

 

"You change... are you seeing someone Sunggyu?"

 

Sunggyu look at her. Is he seeing someone? Does he really change? He had to admit that he was being cautious with his surrounding after the vampire attack and he's stress working with pile of work at the hospital. Then Woohyun face appear. Woohyun always make him comfortable, makes him feels like having someone that willing to share your problem, though they fight like the whole time which is all the time.

 

He shook his head. Clearly his sister is not satisfied. She huff and stand up. "I should go. Sunggyu... whoever this guy you seeing, i hope you stop. I don't like him. " and with that she walk away, leaving his house. Sunggyu just stare at the door.

 

Something is wrong with his sister... he was too tired to think why. Taking a quick shower, he cleans up and pack some clothes. Something tells him it was not safe to stay home. Even Jonghyun had suggest him to stay over at a friend since there was rumors the bad vampire will attack again.

 

Driving to Mr Yoshi resident, Sunggyu didn't waste time getting inside the house. He thanks Mr Yoshi a lot for giving him permission and the key to his house. Everyone seems to be sleeping when he notice the house was quite. 

 

At first Sunggyu was thinking about sleeping in Myungjong rooms but the room seems to give this awkward aura. Sunggyu took that instinct sign as not to disturb those two. He walks toward Woohyun room instead, where the red wolf was already sleeping on his heavenly futon.

 

Sunggyu nudge on Woohyun, waking the red wolf with a growl. Woohyun open his eyes a bit, before pulling the cover higher. "Yar! Don't ignore me!" Woohyun scoff, looking back at at the doctor. Seeing Woohyun face now, the red wolf seems to be bother by something.

 

"Hey... you okay?"

 

"Nope. I'm not. Why are you here anyway?"

 

"I.. i.. don't feel safe. I wanted to sleep with Myungsoo and Sungjong. But im scared that they were already sleeping. "

 

"And you think I wouldn't be sleeping? "

 

"Fine. I will just go sleep with them. "

 

Woohyun was about to fall asleep again when Sunggyu was making his way out of the room. Then he remember why he cannot sleep. He gasp and immediately pull Sunggyu legs causing the doctor to fall on his face at the floor.

 

Sunggyu groan in pain and of course, Woohyun totally ignore it. He pull the doctor toward him, and put the doctor beside him on the futon. "Just sleep here. Myungsoo is being grouchy today so I think it's the best if you sleep here instead of making him mad."

 

That make Sunggyu silence. He had seen how mad Myungsoo was when Sungjong went missing. Woohyun had fallen back asleep. Sunggyu could hear the snore coming from Woohyun.

 

It make him feel bad. He still mad because he had hurt his nose. Woohyun face clearly shown that he was exhausted and obviously he had just fallen asleep. He scoot closer to Woohyun. Ever since that day he at the hospital, he couldn't hate the warm feeling coming from Woohyun. His hands carefully wrap around Woohyun and he sigh in relief that the red wolf didn't wake up.

 

(。 ｰ`ωｰ´)✧ﾄﾞﾔｯ (。 ｰ`ωｰ´)✧ﾄﾞﾔｯ (。 ｰ`ωｰ´)✧ﾄﾞﾔｯ

 

Sungjong gasp as Myungsoo hit the spot he feels pleasure the most. Myungsoo was stretching him up with his fingers and it already hurt like hell. He didn't need to be bother to search for lube because hybrid like him have a natural lubricant produce.

 

They were tangle in mess of sweat and the room temperature feel hot than normal. Sungjong whine when Myungsoo withdraw his fingers just to replace with something bigger. The size was bigger than he think it would be. He blush and Myungsoo chuckles softly.

 

_'It might hurt a bit. Tell me if it's hurt and I'll stop ok.'_

 

"Don't worry about it hyung...please... i don't think I can stand it any longer."

 

Myungsoo push himself and he groan feeling the tightness around his shaft. He buried deep into him without moving so that Sungjong wouldn't be so hurt. Sungjong feel Myungsoo stroking his tail and he purr in bless.

 

His tail is pretty sensitive and the ear that been caressed by Myungsoo feels so good. Sungjong thought Myungsoo would go soft and kind sort of but he was wrong. Myungoo was rough but he didn't immediately force him to do it.  It was rough but slow for Sungjong. feeling the big knot getting bigger inside him, Sungjong moan even louder.

 

There was a change in his body and Sungjong feels like his body was rip into half. He didn't know what but there was this uncomfortable easiness in his stomach which he didnt want Myungsoo to worry. biting on Myungsoo shoulder, Sungjong release between them since he couldn't stand himself with the massive pleasure.

 

Myungsoo stay close to Sungjong since he couldn't move much because of the knot. He tried to tug a bit but his knot was lock with Sungjong body. So he decided to study Sungjong face closely. He never get the chance to look at how pretty does this face meant to him.

 

"Don't look at me like that hyung..."

 

_'Why? You're too pretty that I can't get my eyes off from you.'_

 

"Hyung~"

 

Myungsoo chuckles, showering Sungjong with lots of kisses on the face. He try to move again and the knot had lossen a bit, giving Myungsoo the advantage to ram into Sungjong faster. Sungjong moan fills the room and the thought of Woohyun next door was long forgotten.

 

It didn't take long before Myungsoo fill Sungjong holes with his cum. Myungsoo groan at his neck. Sungjong collapse on the bed, still holding on Myungsoo tightly. Myungsoo smiles, snuggling himself into Sungjong arms. "Does it hurt?" He mind link his hybrid and Sungjong shook his head lightly.

 

They share a few more kisses. It was only supposed to be a soft kiss but Sungjong scent had brought Myungsoo little buddy back to life. He was still inside Sungjong, and it was an advantage as he rams into Sungjong fill hole.

 

Cums drip on the futon and Myungsoo knows he didn't need to worry about it. He wanted to breed Sungjong. He wanted the hybrid to bear his pup and they will live happily in their future. Myungsoo chuckles when he heard Woohyun growls through the mind link obviously hearing all the session. Blame him, he forgot to cut off the mind link, thinking Woohyun would close himself. 

 

They continue they love session for hours, filling each other with love that they have been keep hidden. They both such a fools, a coward to admit each other feelings and Myungsoo was glad he solve it. He could imagine how Sungyeol was smiling at him, ensuring him that he was making the right choice.

 

When Sungjong finally doze off, Myungsoo place his head on his hand and tried to mind link Woohyun. Receiving nothing as a reply, he just assumed Woohyun was already tired of hearing their make-love session that he fall asleep. He caress Sungjong face and he realize something. It was the same thing he realize when he meet Sungyeol for the first time. A mark that was behind Sungjong ears, exactly the same copy as Sungyeol.

 

Sungjong was already bonded him through Sungyeol. Sungyeol knows this would happen. Maybe the moon goddess wanted him to have a second chance to make Sungjong happy. He smiles, placing a kiss on the hybrid lips _. "I wander if you will get pregnant...wouldn't that be great? Right Sungyeol?"_

 

૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა૮( ¯͒▱๋¯͒ )ა

 

Sunggyu woke up early than Woohyun so that the red wolf wouldn't notice what he did. Luckily Woohyun doesn't seem to be bother. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Sungjong already preparing breakfast.

 

"Sunggyu hyung?! What are you doing here? Where do you sleep last night?"

 

"I sleep with Woohyun since I'm afraid that i disturb you both."

 

Sungjong froze.  _Did Sunggyu hyung heard us? What if he saw it? Oh my god!   I want to die if he knows._  Sunggyu call Sungjong many times and waves his hands in front of the hybrid. it was only when Sunggyu told him that the egg in the pan was almost burn that he quickly snap out.

 

"You okay?" Sungjong nodded.

 

"I arrive late last night. I don't want to disturb you and Myungsoo sleeping so i walk away."

 

He sigh in relief that Sunggyu didn't suspect weird things about him. Smiling brightly, he offer Sunggyu to sit down. Myungsoo walks in with wet hair, surprise to see Sunggyu at the table. Sunggyu stare at him,  up and down. "I never knew you take a shower early this morning. Woohyun said you hate shower in the morning? " myungsoo just grin as he signal Sunggyu that he was feeling sticky all over because of sweating.

 

Woohyun follow behind Myungsoo with a big yawn. He scratch his head, walking directly toward Sungjong instead of the eating area. Sungjong blush when Woohyun stare at him firmly without saying anything. The red wolf sniff the air, smirking with the new scent in the air.

 

Myungsoo wouldn't notice it since he wasn't familiar with this kind of scent. Woohyun whisper at Sungjong ears causing the young guy blush,  looking at the floor awkwardly. "Nice tattoo you got there..." that word echoes in Sungjong head and he couldn't describe his feeling.

 

Myungsoo look at the two weirdly, as he took a seat in front of Sunggyu. After they all sit down, the atmosphere feels different. Sunggyu could sense how different Woohyun was looking at Sungjong and how uncomfortable it was for the young to have Woohyun looking at him.

 

"Yar! stop looking at Jongie like that. You making him feel scared."

 

"You can't tell me what to do~"

 

Sunggyu and Woohyun fought a little not really seeing that Myungsoo was caressing Sungjong tigh under the table. Obviously the two were being lovely falling in love without the two older guy notice.  It was stop only when the two elder stop and they continue to eat in silent.

 

Sungjong feel the urge to puke again. It had been bothering him since morning that it woke him up. Woohyun stood up when he saw Sungjong walks to the toilet. "I will look at him." He said to Myungsoo who was about to follow Sungjong.

 

After he flush down, he heard a knock at door with Woohyun word follow. "Hey Jongie. You okay?" Sungjong was unsure if he should say something. Obviously he was not okay. Woohyun smiles when Sungjong open the door. "Here."

 

Sungjong stare at the small bottle in Woohyun hands. "I'll tell Sunggyu to do some urine test on you. You look pale this few days. I'm worried you know." He took the bottle. "It wouldn't be much so don't worry. I wouldn't tell Sunggyu this is yours and wouldn't tell myungsoo."

 

The hybrid look unsure but when Woohyun give him a pinky promise,  Sungjong just follow. Like what Woohyun said, none of them suspect what happen. though he was very embarrass giving it to Woohyun.

 

Sunggyu finish fast because his duty at the hospital start early that usual. He also had surgery appointment that morning. He was busy fixing his tie when Woohyun give him the bottle. "Do urine test on this and no...it's not mine. Don't ask who and I'll pick the result at the hospital later. Thanks hyung!" Sunggyu didn't get to answer back and all he can do is just to follow what Woohyun said.

 

(　`ω´　) (　`ω´　) (　`ω´　) (　`ω´　)

 

It was a very tiring day. Sunggyu spin himself on his chair slowly. He stop when he notice someone was knocking the door. It wasn't surprising when Jonghyun walks in. The vampire smiles at him, somehow happy reading the paper in his hands.

 

"What's wrong? Why are you smiling like an idiot over that paper?"

 

"Well...there's two news. Good and weird."

 

Sunggyu frown, staring at Jonghyun as if the guy was crazy or lost somewhere. "First of all, congrats! You're going to be uncle soon." That hit Sunggyu to the bottom. He stare at him with the face are you kidding me? "What? I thought you gave me this because it belong to one of your family member. "

 

"No...it's not. Whatever. What's the weird thing?"

 

"The one who is pregnant is a guy..."

 

The moment the word comes out, Sunggyu eyes widened in shock. "Pregnant? A guy pregnant? Don't play joke with me Jonghyun or I'll report you stealing the blood." Jonghyun laugh, giving the result paper to Sunggyu. Of course scientific results can't lie when it comes to urine test or blood test.

 

He wanted to laugh but the paper says it all. He frown not knowing how exactly he want to react. "What is this?" Jonghyun smiles and Sunggyu know it must be some of Woohyun weird werewolf stuffs again. "It's hybrid. "

 

"Hybrid? What is that?"

 

"A werewolf kind also but you can assumed it as a mix type. Like korean mix French sort of that. I have to say the result here shows a special hybrid. There's not much of male hybrid that can be impregnated. "

 

"So you're saying... that urine...belong to a hybrid?"

 

"Yup. From what I have remember there's only one hybrid that I've known so long. I lost contact with him."

 

Sunggyu saw the sadness in Jonghyun eyes. There must be some hidden story behind this hybrid Jonghyun was talking about. He was actually clueless. "I thought werewolf and vampire didn't get along well together," the word comes out without Sunggyu realize it.

 

He quickly shut his mouth surprised with his own word. Jonghyun just laugh noticing how cute Sunggyu blush. "Sungyeol..." sunggyu look at him. "The hybrid that I lost contact with. His name is Sungyeol."

 

_Sungyeol..._

 

Sunggyu feels like he had heard the name from somewhere before. Not like he didn't care or what but he knows the name somewhere. "I know it sound weird but I'm actually a good friend with an alpha son before. Sungyeol was his best friend. "

 

"What's the alpha son name?"

 

"Woohyun..."

 

It wasn't Jonghyun who answer the questions but instead a handsome blonde guy dress in a black suit. The guy was standing at the door, smirking at how surprised Sunggyu stared at him.

 

The vampire was no different than Sunggyu. The guy was even surprise than sunggyu himself. Sunggyu watch Jonghyun face. Instead of the afraid face, Jonghyun look happy to the edge of tears. Woohyun sniff the air surprise to smell the vampire scent in the room.

 

"Who are you?" Woohyun eyes attack Jonghyun back.

 

Jonghyun didn't say anything as he look behind him. "Hyung! You're alive!" He scream,  jumping on Woohyun the same time. Woohyun was surprise by the attack before smiling widely when he realize who is it.

 

Sunggyu look at both of them before gasp loudly. "YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!"


	6. B&T:Bite my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! chap 5 n 6~

The car ride was silent since Sunggyu was afraid of what going to happen to his life. He had been praying for his soul to be safe all the way. Woohyun seems nervous too. "We're here. Woohyun... I'm sure he will be happy to know you're still alive. " jonghyun smiles widely.

 

Jonghyun house was warmth, which is weird for Sunggyu since he expect the place to be dark and creepy. But Jonghyun house was welcoming and bright. A beautiful woman was waiting at the door, greetings them with a wide smile.

 

"Is that you Woohyun?!!" The woman exclaimed and Woohyun just nod politely.

 

"It's pleasure to meet your Highness. "

 

"Your Highness?! " blame the lips, Sunggyu wanted to bury himself on the ground.

 

The queen smiles as she let them into the house. It was nice to be in Jonghyun house. What Sunggyu learned is that Jonghyun was the vampire prince. How he and Woohyun pack get to know each other was because Jonghyun mates was from Woohyun pack.

 

"Werewolf can mate with vampire? " Sunggyu ask and the queen chuckles softly. "It's not weird Dr Kim. The moon goddess has the power to destined who with who. Who knows, your mate might be a vampire or more exact the alpha werewolf? " Woohyun cough badly which Sunggyu didn't notice.

 

"I don't think Sunggyu should know about this your Highness... " woohyun said softly not wanting to sound rude. Jonghyun laugh knowing what his mother mean. And judging from Woohyun blushing expression, he can guess what Sunggyu is exactly.

 

"I deserve to know everything you fake blonde guy" Sunggyu puff his cheeks earning more laughter from Jonghyun.

 

They talk few more and Sunggyu learn a lot about the two kingdom. How Woohyun pack were close to the vampire pack. The contract sign between Woohyun father and the Jonghyun father. Their conversation was cut off when kids running down the stairs.

 

"Human! Human!"

 

The kids chanted, jumping onto Sunggyu, causing the doctor to fall hard on the floor. Sunggyu groan in pain as one of the kid try to bite his arm. "Jungkok! Jimin! Don't bite him! He's my friend! " jonghyun scold the two. The two kids look down and hide behind their grandma.

 

"Sorry for that hyung... the kids still in process of learning. " woohyun smiles at the kid, calling their name one by one. Jimin look at him in awe. "Are you uncle Woohyun? Mommy said you're dead... " woohyun laugh knowing this would come.

 

"How am I not surprise that you look almost like your mom. Yup... I'm still alive. An alpha should stay strong right?"

 

"Oh! Oh! Can Jimin be an alpha too?" The kid raise his hands as if he was in the class speaking with the teacher.

 

"You can if you work hard to get it. "

 

"Daddy! You heard that?! I can be an alpha and Jungkok can be the vampire king!"

 

"Not fair! I want to be an alpha. Jimin hyung should be the vampire!"

 

Jonghyun can only shake his head and all the adult laugh except for Sunggyu. He still battling himself trying to figure out whether this kid is werewolf or vampire. "They were both mix if you're wandering. It can only be shown when they grow up whether they belong to werewolf pack or vampire pack."

 

There was this beautiful guy standing behind him and Sunggyu couldn't describe a word to this guy. Woohyun smiles at him as the guy make his way toward Woohyun. Naturally the guy kiss Woohyun before hugging the wolf tightly.

 

"I'm glad... i thought i would never have a chance to meet you."

 

“And i never thought i would see you this pretty darling.."

 

Jonghyun huff and pull the pretty guy closer to him. "If I need to remind you again, this pretty guy belong to me." Jonghyun hugs him tightly. "I was supposed to marry Woohyun at first remember. " the pretty guy said causing Jonghyun to pout.

 

The guy seems to only notice Sunggyu presence by the time Sunggyu gasp at the statement. "Well.. who is this? Why is there a human in this house?" Sunggyu wanted to huff at the statement. It sounded like Sunggyu was a disgusting piece of meat.

 

Woohyun laugh, unconsciously ruffles Sunggyu hair. "He's a friend of mine. Sunggyu, meet Key. The mother of those two devil that try to bite you before." Key frown and look at his two kids, that obviously trying to avoid their mother. "Grandma! Mommy is trying to kill us..."

 

"Didn't I tell you guys to call me dad? You two little rascal!" Jonghyun kiss his wife cheeks,  calming him down for a bit. "Cmon honey. You don't want to burden the baby aren't you?" Key pout then later let jonghyun caress his tummy.

 

Sunggyu eyes darted toward his tummy that was slightly bigger than normal. Never he had imagine seeing this upreal. The queen clear her throat wanting everyone attention. "Key...since you're here, why don't you bring Sunggyu around the house? I need to talk something private with Woohyun and Jonghyun."

 

Being unfocused to what the queen said, Key had no choice but to drag Sunggyu away since the old guy were far into dreamland. Woohyun sigh as h e face the queen who was already with the serious expression.

 

"I expect you to know what danger you're facing mr Alpha."

 

(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝

 

Sungjong could feel something is wrong with him. Ever since this morning, he had been getting this weird stomach ache and to add to that he even vomit every hours because of it. He sigh, resting his head on the counter. He barely do any work as keep going back and forth to the toilet.

 

Maybe Woohyun was right. Maybe he was sick? He palm his face.  _Will I be dead?_  Myungsoo had been missing since morning saying he had some work to be done. Though he was very on what occasion he was to wear a suit. Even Woohyun was wearing one before he leaves the house.

 

Yoongi notice how Sungjong wasn't paying any attention today. He ruffles the younger hair before taking a seat next to him. "What's wrong Jongie? You look so pale. Do you feel sick?" Sungjong nodded. There's no point of lying on how he feels because damn he feels awful.

 

Yoongi just chuckles, patting his back gently. "Weird... Jongie...can you smell that?" Sungjong frown. "Smell what?" Yoongie sniff the air again just to confirm the smell. It has been bothering him while working at the back, now at the front the smell just got worst.

 

"I don't know... but it smell sweet and..," he sniff more," and it comes from you!" Yoongi sniff on Sungjong shoulder, then the hair, then the neck and then the hands where the mate tattoo could clearly been seen. Sungjong pulls his hands quickly before Yoongi could linger his eyes on the mark.

 

"Since when do you have that tattoo? Is it real?"

 

"No... it..it just a drawing."

 

"Lie! I know it's real!"

 

Yoongi manage to grab his hands fast enough. He stare at the tattoo. "It's a mate tattoo... " sungjong eyes widened. From what he knows, Yoongi was a human not a werewolf. There's no way he would this such things.

 

"I know you must have been wandering how I knew it. To be honest I was a werewolf too. But mix with pure vampire. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

"Why didn't you tell me? I never seen you shift before. Does Woohyun and Myungsoo know about this?"

 

"Of course they would. They were alpha and beta. It's impossible for them not to notice a werewolf kind at first glance. Seeing the mate tattoo, i could guess what the smell is."

 

Sungjong feels blood rushing throughout his body. The next word coming out from Yoongi makes him almost have a heart attack. His face was flush with embarrassment and turns pale the next second.

 

**"You're pregnant."**

 

One word and Sungjong could see his future collapse. Never he thought a word like that could give such a big impact to his poor heart. "This is a joke right? I'm a guy yoongi hyung..." yoongi grin as if he was already expecting the answer from Sungjong.

 

"You are... but you're a hybrid Jongie. A special hybrid that can be impregnated. "

 

"Should I tell Myungsoo? Omg... what should I do... i can't be pregnant. "

 

"Did Woohyun said anything? Wait... what?! Myungsoo is the father?!"

 

"Is that why Woohyun hyung ask for my urine?"

 

Yoongi nodded. He had already expected Woohyun to know about this since the smell would be familiar for the alpha. "but wait! you mean your mate is Myungsoo? why didn't you even tell me? when did you guys even date?" Sungjong blush. he was still new to this heat thingy and who would.. wait.. how would he expect he going to be impregnated by Myungsoo on their first time together.

 

The door bell ring and Sungjong wanted to bury himself in the ground since the person walks in actually no other than Myungsoo himself. Myungsoo frown when Sungjong hide himself behind Yoongi. He sniff the air, noticing something had change in Sungjong scent. He tried to mind link Sungjong but it seems the young guy had already learn how to block his mind link fast.

 

"wait! just stand there and don't come near!" Sungjong scream to Myungsoo causing the werewolf to froze at his place.

 

"What are you doing Sungjong? You should tell him." Sungjong shook his head. Yoongi scoff pushing Sungjong to Myungsoo since he was already have enough of Sungjong immature attitude. Myungsoo look at Yoongi hoping the guy would explain what was going on since there's no way he going to get one from Sungjong.

 

"Oh! You mean Sungjong? Congrats dude! You're going to be a father."

 

(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝

 

The ride home was fill with awkward silent. He could sense how tense Woohyun was seeing the guy had been focusing on the road without glancing at other place. Sunggyu play with his finger, not knowing what he should say. He was scared if he slip one word, Woohyun would lash out and they both will be kill because of the car accident.

 

"The test result comes out..." Sunggyu watch Woohyun expression and it didn't have any slight change.

 

"The test shows positive on pregnancy result an-"

 

Sunggyu swear he almost feel like he was thrown out of the car when Woohyun makes a sudden brake causing his body to jerk to the front. He hold his chest, thanking God for still making him alive. Woohyun look at the road with eyes wide open. It took few minutes, before the shock face turns into a happy big smiling face.

 

_Well, that's scary..._

 

Woohyun didn't say anything as he change their direction toward the supermarket instead of home. "Where are we going?" Woohyun glance at Sunggyu and the doctor blush since... for god sake who knew Woohyun would actually look hot in his weird fake blonde hair. "Buy something... we need to celebrate for happy news."

 

Sunggyu didn't say anything.  _Happy news..._ which mean Woohyun had already expect this hybrid to be impregnated. He try to consider who the person is and what he have in his mind is Sungjong. He didn't know why but he could strongly feel it's Sungjong who Woohyun was referring.

 

They both take separate way in the market as Woohyun makes his way toward the meat while Sunggyu makes his way to find stuff for Shabu-shabu. Woohyun had mention it was Sungjong favorite food and it would be great to celebrate it with it. Finding wasn't hard since Sunggyu had make himself Shabu-shabu during his collage time. Though his collage time was fill with book only.

 

 He could sense someone was watching him when Sunggyu walks into the alley for the soup ingredient. There were two guy continue watching him as if they have something to do with Sunggyu. Feeling uneasy, he wanted to run away but he still need to take the ingredient.

 

Before one of the guy could make a move, Sunggyu feels someone holding his hands. "Are you done honey?" He didn't know whether he should be happy or mad for the nickname. He plays along with Woohyun, wrapping his hands around his neck.

 

"Gosh! How dare you leave me alone! What if some creepy guy come and eat me?"

 

"Then I'll tear them apart before they could even lay a hand on you."

 

Woohyun casually kiss his lips naturally.  _Like they have been kissing for many times. Like they have been dating for so long._  Sunggyu blush feeling Woohyun hugging him and pull him to the counter to pay their stuff. They hold hands as they walk out and Sunggyu swear he heard the cashier guy said Woohyun was lucky to be able to have him.

 

Woohyun said thanks to the cashier and Sunggyu hide his face on Woohyun back.  _Was this real? Why even he need to blush for something not real?_ Sunggyu sits quietly in his seat next to Woohyun. Even Woohyun didn't said anything neither he actually start the car.

 

They look at each other, feeling something was empty between them. Woohyun lean close, inhaling Sunggyu scent. The moment the lips was on his again, it feel complete. Woohyun deepen the kiss, pushing Sunggyu to the door.

 

Sunggyu gasp for air once Woohyun let him go. Their face were flush with red color and they look like a mess. Woohyun clear his throat, fixing his hair soon after. They drove back toward the cafe after Woohyun send a text to Yoongi to prepare the place for Shabu shabu.

 

When they both arrived, it feels like they have walk in at a wrong time. Sungjong was looking down at the floor. Myungsoo eyes wide open and Yoongi smirking at the two couple in front of him.

 

Woohyun hugs Myungsoo from behind and kiss his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you buddy! Let's go! It's time for Shabu-shabu!" Woohyun exclaim, pulling Sunggyu with him. He pat Sungjong shoulder on the way to the kitchen and Sunggyu could just watch.

 

Myungsoo soon fainted without a word and Sungjong scream in horror. Woohyun assured him that is normal. "You know... I'm sorry about what happen..." sunggyu stare at Woohyun.

 

"I didn't mean to... well... you..know.. that.. in car just now..."

 

"Oh...that..."

 

Sunggyu blush. He thought Woohyun didnt want to mention about it. But it look like the red wolf was thinking the same. "it's ok you know.. it actually feels nice." The word comes out from Sunggyu lips naturally. curse this lips, Sunggyu slowly turn facing Woohyun, just to be looking directly into the wolf eyes.

 

"It's wrong to do that...I'm sorry hyung..i take advantage of you." Woohyun admit slowly. Sunggyu frown and he was about to ask more when Myungsoo walk in and push Woohyun to the wall.  _"You know about this didn't you?"_  Myungsoo mind link him and Sunggyu just stare at both since he doesn't know what happen. Woohyun smirk, patting Myungsoo head lightly. "Welcome to parenthood life my Myungie..."

 

Myungsoo blush.  _"I never imagine this to happen..."_  Sunggyu study Myungsoo expression and he finally gets it. Myungsoo was the father to Sungjong childs.  it make him wander when did they do it and the night where he sleep in Woohyun room hits him and whoa...how lucky he was or he would die in embarrassment to face the Myungjong couple.

 

"Chill out Myungie. I think if Sungyeol was here he would be happy and he knows you would be a perfect father. This is your chance Myungie. Sungyeol is giving you a second chance. His soul will be at peace if he knows Sungjong is good in your hands."

 

Sunggyu listen to Woohyun word and it was full with sadness and sincerity.. He didn't like this Woohyun. Neither he hates it, he feels weird. This is not Woohyun he knows. The annoying Woohyun  who was arrogant is now replace with warm  kind-hearted man. Myungsoo stay in the kitchen calming himself down as he grasp his mind that he soon to be a father.

 

Sungjong had fall asleep after Yoongi force him to rest while Woohyun and Sunggyu prepared the Shabu-shabu. the celebration was not like what Sunggyu expect to be gloomy with Myungsoo still can't grasp with the reality. Instead, Myungsoo naturally hug and kiss Sungjong at the table, showing his possessiveness on protecting his pups when Yoongi try to hug Sungjong.

 

Mr Yoshi was still in Japan but the news got there fast and he send his gratefulness on his son news.It feels like home for Sunggyu while enjoying their fest. Yoongi  was talking with Sungjong, Myungsoo and Woohyun fighting over a piece of meat and he eating his soup.  _How long has it been for his sister?_ He can't remember the last time he had a fest like this with her. They only met in the morning where his sister cook breakfast and brag which girl suit him and bla bla.

 

after she got engaged, she spent more times with Minho and not only that, she change. He sigh and Sungjong notice it immediately. "is something wrong hyung?" he shook his head, giving Sungjong a very sweet smile. They talk for a while and close the shop just before the clock struck 10.

 

Sunggyu plop himself next to Woohyun. now that Sungjong and Myungsoo mated, he will never ever want to sleep with couple again. Woohyun stare at the ceiling, making him wander what was in Woohyun head when he heard the news. it remind him of the talk with Key in the evening.

 

_"I'm glad...."_

 

_Sunggyu stare at Key face, asking for what he meant. "He meets you. I thought Woohyun would be dead. You might not know but for an alpha, losing his mate is like losing his own life."  The photobook of Jimin and Jungkok pics was put down on the table by Sunggyu._

 

_"When the vampire pack arrived at Woohyun village, it was the end. We couldn't find any survivor neither the town look like it was safe anymore. The alpha king was found dead next to Woohyun mom. Jonghyun was frustrated because at least, he hopes for some chance of survivor. A trail blood brought them to the river and what they discover, crush all hope that Jonghyun have. Woohyun mates, Minjoo lays next to the river with blood around her. Sungyeol was there too, next to Minjoo. If you wandering, Sungyeol is Myungsoo mates and no.. he didn't survive. "_

 

_Sunggyu didn't prepared himself for the next thing Key said. He feels his chest tight as if someone had crush it.  "Woohyun mate was kill, and his pup were place in her arm. The pup was pretty and had Woohyun features. Too bad, the pup didn’t get a chance to know how great his father was." He swear it feels like the oxygen was gone from the air and Sunggyu didn't know he had actually cried._

 

_How suffering is Woohyun that he was still able to joke around, fighting cutely with Myungsoo? how can he stay calm and didn't act like he had been broken all over? How can he look like he was not jealous because of Sungjong and Myungsoo mating?_

 

"Sunggyu...Sunghyung!"

 

Sunggyu snap, finding himself staring at Woohyun. "are you okay? I've been calling you. Why are you crying?" Sunggyu shook his head. Woohyun pull him into a hug and Sunggyu immediately broke down. "What's wrong? Something bother you?" Sunggyu shook his head. He couldn't utter the word.

 

The feeling on his chest feels like he was sharing the same pain with Woohyun. He just keep crying at the thought how broken Woohyun was before he knows him. Why is he feeling this? He was not even Woohyun lover to feel sad over this.

 

Woohyun caress his cheek and pat his back. He let his finger graze over the soft brunet hair. When Woohyun lips touches his, all the pain in his chest wash away. Sunggyu snuggles to Woohyun chest more and just literally wipe off his snort at Woohyun clothes.

 

Woohyun didn't say a word. He keep on calming the doctor until they both fall asleep. Sunggyu let his body control him as he hug Woohyun tightly somehow like he would lost him.

 

(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝ (⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝

 

It has been weeks past and it's the night where Sunggyu had not been waiting for. He look at himself, checking whether his outfit would suit tonight party. It was Minho bachelor party and of course as his brother in-law, there's no way he could say no.

 

He sigh, thinking he look so ridiculous. Luckily Jonghyun had offer himself to attend the party with Sunggyu. He was also the one who suggest Sunggyu to dress up like this to the party. A black leather skinny jean, with red fit clothes, along with a black jacket and he even style his hair up for this nonsense party.

 

Stepping into the party was another story as Sunggyu manage to be people attention. "Hyung!" Minho greeted him along with Jonghyun next to him. "Enjoy the party! I'll be there with my friends if you need anything. " sunggyu nodded follow Jonghyun to the bar section.

 

"What can I get you two?" Jonghyun order a less heavy drink since they both drive. "Hyung... i didn't feel good..." sunggyu frown taking a sip of his drink. "I smell vampire here but i couldn't recognize which."

 

"What do you mean you can't recognize? "

 

"I don't know how to explain but I don't think it's good for us to stay here... "

 

"What are you talking about? It's my brother in law party. I can't leave now or my sister will be mad."

 

Sunggyu see Jonghyun changes and the sharp fangs shown as he lick his lips. "Stay here and don't go anywhere. " he stated before gone. Sunggyu just shook his head. He didn't know anyone here so he wasted himself drinking till he feels he was drunk enough. He wasn't really the type to drunk easily.

 

He was sure he was at the same spot for one hour and Jonghyun haven't show himself yet. Sighing heavily, with a heavy headache, he makes his way to the toilet. Alcohol and sex could be smell the moment you walk into the toilet and Sunggyu ignore all since he himself was already at the edge to puke.

 

Someone chuckles and it echoes through the toilet. Sunggyu let it be, thinking it was someone talking in the phone. Say it as karma, Sunggyu feel the hair at the back of his neck stand straight and he stare at his reflection in the mirror. He look mess up and not only that, he saw a shining fangs, exactly above his collarbones. Sunggyu didn't dare to move, afraid the fangs would touch his skins.

 

"I finally meet you, Kim Sunggyu..."

 

Blame his drunk state, Sunggyu couldn't exactly see the vampire face, hiding under the large hood. He didn't reply and the vampire sniff the air as if Sunggyu was smelling delicious like a food. He knew what the vampire was sniffing. Clearly this vampire wanted his blood.

 

The vampire chuckles, sensing how nervous Sunggyu was right at that moment and he remind himself why he choose Sunggyu at the first place. He continue to tease Sunggyu with his fangs, wanting to taste a sip of blood. Sunggyu saw the reflection of knife at the mirror. Why would this vampire need a knife to kill him and drink his blood? The tip of the knife was place exactly on top of the most obvious vein at Sunggyu neck and Sunggyu gulps.

 

"You're a doctor right? You know what will happen if this knife gets through the skin right?"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Want? nothing. I just wanted to meet you myself. My servants all fails to get you to me. i try to make them kill you twice, thrice? i don't know anymore. i lost count."

 

Sunggyu breathe out when the knife moves away from the vein but that didn't make him feels safe when the knife move to the front of his neck. The vampire licks his earlobes before biting it lightly, not enough to make it bleed.  _Where's Jonghyun when he needs it?_  The vampire laugh. "That vampire friend of you had already gone for long. You didn't know? He left you alone at the bar. Shouldn't have trusted a vampire like him in the first place." That make Sunggyu scoffs.

 

"I didn't like wasting time. How bout we get into business will ya? I'm scared I wasted your time and you wouldn't be getting my blood anyway." Sunggyu said and he gives a pat on himself that he didn't stutter on his word. Did he mention he sounds so confident as if the is vampire hasn't scarred him?

 

The vampire tap his chin, slowly moving the knife lower to Sunggyu chest. "Let see... your smell...i could said you living with a werewolf now," he click his tongue, closing his gap with Sunggyu, "and he was a weird one not to claim you yet."

 

The vampire lowers the knife even more and slowly traces the tip across the heart. "I have always wanted to taste your blood. It was weird why your mother wanted to keep you alive she know herself that I will meet you, and yet again she let you live. Such a weird mother isn't she?" Sunggyu didn't reply.

 

How can he when he only remember his mom face but not the memory with her. She was killed when he was 7 and since then, he lives with his sister and his step father that he hated the most. The night where she got killed, Sunggyu barely remember what happen and it sucks because police demand so much from him since he was the only survive witness of his mother murderer.

 

Right at that moment, he could feel the vampire breathe next to his ear. One step back, he would bump to this vampire, one step to the front, he is stabbing himself. Trying to find a way to escape was hard when the vampire had made sure he was trap. "Should  we introduce ourselves? oh wait. I already know you. Let just say I'm you nightmare. The one that will torture you for the rest of your life."

 

"If you want my blood take it." The vampire chuckles. "Blood? How many times I have to remind you I don't want your blood. All I need is your body. To make you mine but now wasn't the right time. I need to make sure you really that person. The person Woohyun swore to protect."

 

Hearing Woohyun name makes all the courage, braveness disappears in a blink. He knows Woohyun. That mean Woohyun knows who is this vampire. The door was roughly open and Jonghyun look at him with anger. Blood was all over his body and Sunggyu assumed Jonghyun had already kill someone on the way. He thinks. "Let him go!" The vampire smirk. From the mirror, Sunggyu could only see the mouth since the light had cause a shadow that cover the vampire eyes.

 

"Auww... isn't it the prince Jonghyun. How surprising you here... Remember me?"

 

"Let him go! he had nothing to do with this!"

 

"Let' him go? you gotta be kidding me? I waited months for this... now i have one... I don't want to miss this chance.""

 

As if in que, Woohyun appear next to Jonghyun in his human form....? Ok Sunggyu was drunk thinking Woohyun had shift into wolf when the guy is still basically a human. Woohyun blonde hair was tainted with drops of blood and Sunggyu could see he was panting hard, like he barely got enough oxygen to breathe.

 

The vampire smirk now that he had seen Woohyun in front of him. Woohyun eyes that was red look more intimidating and more scarier than normal. Sunggyu scream in pain when the vampire had make a small stab at his left arm and the blood left on the knife, was lick clean.

 

Sunggyu feel the shiver running through his bone and he hold himself from screaming in pain. There's something from this guy that make him scared. Woohyun didn't say anything as he just keep his eyes on the vampire all the time. He was making sure the vampire didn't make any daring move.

 

"What's wrong Woohyun? Surprise to see me again? When was the last time we met? Oh yeah... the fire show... it's quiet bloody the last time we meet right?"

 

"It's your who did it. Don't make me remind you how your brother was kill."

 

"Pfft...like yours die too remember. It was the night we hated each other. It’s a new game now... since this fluffy hamster is in my hand. Damn his blood is so delicious. "

 

The vampire taste Sunggyu once again, and this time Sunggyu falls on his knee. He couldn't hold the pain. There's something different from this vampire. It feel as if the vampire was drinking his energy instead of blood. Woohyun didn't act much and Sunggyu wander whether Woohyun know he was there.

 

It was like a split of second, blood splatter in front of Sunggyu when a head fly off across his face. Sunggyu froze looking at the head that was staring back at him. He close his mouth, too surprise to even said a word. Jonghyun had attack almost all the vampire followers. Woohyun was fighting the vampire alone.

 

How odd it was that Woohyun didn't shift to his werewolf because obviously he was already looking half dead. The vampire manage to stab Woohyun but Woohyun was still standing strong and attack the vampire leg.

 

Sunggyu heard a bone crush and he saw the vampire grin holding his broken hands. "I can't believe you still have the strength even though your wolf is dying inside. " woohyun groan, noticing blood on his shirt is his own blood. He chuckles, spitting out his blood.

 

"I still have some strength. Surprise? "

 

Sunggyu tries to stop Woohyun but it was too late when he realize Woohyun was push down on the floor with knife stab directly at his stomach. He scream and the vampire switch his attention toward him. He found himself being push to the wall and Sunggyu cough as the vampire choke him.

 

"I will meet you go again little hamster."

 

⸜(●˙°˙●)⸝ ⸜(●˙°˙●)⸝ ⸜(●˙°˙●)⸝ ⸜(●˙°˙●)⸝

 

Sunggyu struggle to let himself go but he underestimate Woohyun strength. He thought Woohyun wouldn't have any strength judging by his injury. He was completely wrong. "Why they are even know you were there?! I told you to stay inside didn't I?"

 

"It's Minho bachelor party. I can't say no. And wait...is Minho okay? Did my sister know about this?"

 

"What happen to that guy is none of your concerns! You almost die and yet you're thinking of someone else?!"

 

"It's none of your business to whom i care about!"

 

Woohyun groan. He didn't know why he was so pissed. He was going insane when seeing the vampire lick Sunggyu blood. His hope were ruined. He can't believe the vampire was still alive. Sunggyu watch Woohyun walking away from him, literally throwing himself on one of his chair in the bed room. He clearly didn't remember how Woohyun know where is his house. Okay, maybe Woohyun was there once but he really can't remember.

 

Sunggyu hiss at the pain where the vampire had cut him. There was something different about this vampire. Different than any of the vampire he had met before. Woohyun mumbles something in incoherent that Sunggyu wasn't able to understand. "I have enough of this!" woohyun scream and stare at Sunggyu. More like glare for him.

 

Sunggyu back off a bit until he feel his leg hit the end of the bed, causing him to lay on the bed. Woohyun hover above him and immediately Sunggyu feel himself very small. This is not Woohyun. He reminded himself looking at the red eyes that staring back at him. His wolf had control Woohyun and by the look of it, Woohyun didn't seem  able to fight back his wolf.

 

He tries to shake Woohyun off, to wake up at least or whatever it was call. But the wolf didn't seem to be bother by it. "The only person that can touch you is me... only me.. you're mine." Sunggyu gulp. Woohyun wolf had a deep voice, and it sound scarier than the normal Woohyun.

 

"I'm not yours! just.. fuck.. damn it Woohyun! Wake up!" The red wolf ignores and pin Sunggyu down.

 

He smirk looking at the wound created by the vampire. The red wolf didn't even hesitate to lick the wound. Sunggyu feel something in him snap and he cringe at the pain. The red wolf continue to suck the blood from the wound, Sunggyu could clearly feel the teeth graze over the wound.

 

"Woohyun... i swear if you don't stop..."

 

"I wouldn't stop... if i don't want will you do? You didn't have any power to go against me."

 

Sunggyu groan. Woohyun was pinning him down too hard on the bed. He struggle to get out from the grip but it was too hard. Plus, all his energy was was already drain during his encounter with that weird vampire. The red wolf traces his finger along Sunggyu body, slowly lifting the t-shirt away. Sunggyu froze at the sudden action.

 

This wasn't the thing he was expecting. How does this even happen. Sunggyu gasp when one of his nipples was suck by the red wolf. He feels the sharp fangs on his nipples, shiver of fear flow through his body. "Woohyun...stop..." He choke.

 

Tears form when Sunggyu feels himself getting naked by Woohyun. his clothes were tear apart and Sunggyu wander how can he not fight this guy when he can. The pain as Woohyun immediately push inside was eating him up and Sunggyu scream which he swear it bleed down there. His hands grasp the air, trying anything to hold onto. He was weak.

 

Woohyun thrust faster, harder, harsher without caring the screaming pain from Sunggyu. The red wolf couldn't hold back anymore. His heart was fill with hate and dark spirit. Sunggyu could feel he was already at the edge. he try to call Woohyun name but he was choke with his own spit and the tears in his eyes make it hard for him to keep his eyes open.

 

"hyun...I'm..."

 

"Scream my name sweetheart.. "

 

Sunggyu comes between them. But Woohyun didn't stop there. He keep his harsh trust into Sunggyu, ramming into the guy weak body without non-stop, until his knot was lock inside Sunggyu.

 

"Woohyun stop...it's hurt..."

 

Sunggyu keep on crying, his body feels like it was rip apart, he cry over and over. Woohyun tried to push his wolf away, which was impossible because his wolf had totally took over his body. Sunggyu lost his voice already. When Woohyun feels his knot has loosened a bit, he didn't waste time ramming into Sunggyu weak body. He fills Sunggyu to the brim, biting Sunggyu skin at the same times.

 

Blood splatter on the bed. Sunggyu blood mix with Woohyun blood. The wound on Sunggyu and Woohyun was getting worst and the pain was already unbearable for them both.

 

Woohyun look into Sunggyu his eyes.His red eyes look intimidating and he was falling into it. Woohyun lick his sharp fangs and slowly lower himself near Sunggyu neck. The moment Woohyun sinks into Sunggyu skins, the pain was unbearable. Sunggyu gasp, blood rushes into his lung and his vision started to fade. He saw Woohyun licks his blood on the teeth. Shiver runs through his body.

 

His hands slowly reach for for Woohyun face, pulling his face closer to his. Woohyun was a bit taken aback when Suggyu kisses him. He bites hard on Woohyun tongues that cause it to bleed. Woohyun hiss before he heard the word Sunggyu said that make him wakes up from his wolf form.

 

"I fucking hate you...."

 

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴


	7. To be mated or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(!): There might be lots of mistakes (grammar, spelling and etc.) since I haven't got some time to check it back. I hope you guys can understand if there're a lot of errors since I also write this in a rush. and If I got some spare times, I'll edit back the previous chapter to lessen the errors. I'm just writing what I love and yeah I hope u guys enjoy it(?).if not..well I'll just finish off n delete everything until u guys satisfied lol -- (no seriously) Thanks for reading.

Headache.  
  
It was too much for his body that Sunggyu feels like he was about to throw up. The smell was unfamiliar. Wait... He stop his thought and sniff the air once more. It smells like a forest and how on earth Sunggyu can smell forest. His eyes open slowly, expecting to see his boring white ceiling which suddenly turn into a dark gray sky for him.  
  
"Where's my ceiling? Did someone tore it down?" And Sunggyu laugh because stupid, he lives in an expensive penthouse and there's someone else house above him. He stood up carefully, knowing he could smell blood from somewhere. Somehow the place looks familiar to him. Not that he had been there, but it feels like it was from his past. Ok, that mean he had been there.  
  
"Sunggyu! watch out!"  
  
Sunggyu dodge and weird is that he heard a little boy scream instead. He looks behind him where there are a large tree and a knife stab on the tree bunk. The little boy that scream from before was hiding behind the tree bunk.  
  
He froze. It was him. The little boy was him. How can he not recognize the boy that has a hazelnut color hair? Where could this be? He didn't remind about having to be at a place like this. "Sunggyu!" "Omma!" The boy scream again and Sunggyu glance toward the shout, finding himself staring at his mother.  
  
"Omma..." His whisper comes out slow, but he still can hear it. The boy run toward the mother, hugging her tightly, afraid that he will get hurt. She kiss his hair and rub his back, soothing him calm. Sunggyu sigh in relieved that it wasn't really him that was targeted.  
  
He looks around trying to recall where he was. It was hard to move though there wasn't anything stopping him. His body was aching all over and he groan. He watched his mother hug him tightly, looking up somewhere in the dark forest. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!" He heard a chuckles and wonder where he had heard it before.  
  
Something growls next to him, his eyes immediately face the eyes he was scared the most. "Woohyun..." It comes out as a whisper, but the wolf seems to hear him. The red wolf walks toward him, making Sunggyu falls on his back. The wolf hover above him, growling showing his teeth that had the blood stain on it. He gulps. The wolf just smirks and Sunggyu screams as the wolf bite his neck.  
  
                                -ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ-  
   
The faint smell makes Sunggyu sigh. He hated it. How can he still be here, what happen?  _Why would this happen? Why is his body aching all over? Why does he feel anger building in him?_ "Gyu? Sunggyu?" He opens his eyes, facing his worried sister. She wipes her tears before hugging him tightly.  
  
"Minho said you were at the club too, but they couldn't find you. When I got home, you were on the bed, bleeding. Gosh, Kim Sunggyu! When will you stop making me worry about you?"  
  
"How's Minho? Is he ok? Did he get hurt badly?"  
  
"Idiot! He's fine. How can you still think of someone else when you, yourself are hurt." She sighs, taking a breath for a moment to calm herself. Sunggyu could only rub her back in a way to calm her down.  
  
Jin walks in, with a file in his hands, looking all serious which creeps Sunggyu. He had never seen Jin to be mad all of the sudden. Maybe not mad but it was enough to make Sunggyu think  _'Dude what's wrong?'_  
  
"Noona... If you don't mind...Can I have a talk with Gyu hyung for a bit? It's kind of a private matter, " He said softly afraid he has offense her. She nodded without much thinking. "I'm staying with Minho ok. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for help." Sunggyu nod.  
  
When they both finally alone, Jin clears his throat as he makes his way toward Sunggyu. The files in his hands were open and from what Sunggyu can assume is that it was Sunggyu medical test.  
  
He sighs, looking through all the files as if it was something worrisome. "Hyung, do you remember what happen?" Sunggyu stares at him before shook his head. He didn't remember what happen exactly, but he was sure something bad happen at the club.  
  
"Do you really not remember what happens?” Again Jin asks, desperately want an answer. Sunggyu didn't understand why does it seems important for Jin.  
  
"I can't remember what happen. I did remember getting hurt at the club, but that's all." Jin's face didn't show that he like the answer. He was afraid to say something to Sunggyu. "Spit it out before I force you to." Sunggyu sternly said.  
  
"Hyung..." He paused as he scramble on his word and continue, "You were raped." Sunggyu froze. He was about to drink some water that Jin gave him. Luckily he didn't if not, he would end up spitting the water out.  
  
"Lying..."  
  
"Am not..."  
  
"How come I can't feel any pain....Down there? Or why can't I even remember anything?" He looks down at his leg.  
  
"Maybe because your mind doesn't want it?"  
  
Jin gave him the files and, of course, his name was highlighted in the front cover of the paper. "I talk to Jonghyun about what happen and he said that Woohyun took you home." Sunggyu tries to recall the memory where Woohyun pushes the vampire down and carry him out of the club.  
  
But that was all. He remembers having this big fight with Woohyun and there was this feeling of hate as he wanted to remember what happen. Maybe his mind was saying he shouldn’t remember it . There's definitely something happen after that fight.  
  
"I don't want to blame him. Maybe...I just assuming that Woohyun was the one who rape you." Jin said. He really didn't want to put the blame on the guy he trusted, but that guy was the last person with Sunggyu. He did try to find any clue or to be exact cum inside Sunggyu which was just hopeless because the rapist did a great job in cleaning.  
  
"It can't be. If he did...I would have pushed him away and not letting him touch me." Sunggyu hugs himself.  _Why does he feel like he was lying to himself?_ Why did he tried to protect Woohyun when he got the feeling it was Woohyun who is to blame for.  
  
Jin just shrugs knowing this conversation ain't going anywhere near to the main topic. "I'm just making an assumption hyung. Because... Because I found a mark on you." He pointed toward Sunggyu neck and the old guy pull his shirt a bit, exposing his perfect collarbones.  
  
Exactly like what Jin mention, there were two holes on his collarbones and no it wasn't the same like a vampire bite. This one have a red and black mark on it. Sort of like a tattoo but a small one. He remembers seeing a tattoo on Sungjong which was the same one as Myungsoo on their wrist.  
  
"You're saying Woohyun mark me?" Jin nod.  
  
"Out...." Sunggyu holds his chest. The pain is unbearable.  
  
"What?" Jin was confused at the sudden outburst from Sunggyu.  
  
"I said out! Just get out!"  
  
                                 -ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ-  
  
Sungjong glance at Woohyun door a few times. He really wanted to knock on the door and call Woohyun, but he got this bad feeling on what's going to happen if he did. He gave up after battling his mind and walks to the kitchen instead.  
  
He rubs his tummy and smiles as he feels the pups kicking it. It feels weird to know that something was growing inside you and Sungjong wonder how does his mother feels when she was pregnant with him.  
  
_'Did my pups being bad to their mom today?'_  Sungjong smiles feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Nope daddy... we're being so kind to mommy today." Sungjong imitates a cute voice and Myungsoo couldn't help but shower Sungjong with kisses.  
  
_'How's your day?'_  Myungsoo ask as he took a seat at the dining table. Sungjong just replies fine since he was busy with putting rice for Myungsoo.  _'Did Woohyun hyung comes out yet?'_  Sungjong shook his head, obviously feels bad that he couldn't help the old guy.  
  
Myungsoo just sighs, not knowing what to do more. It has been few days Woohyun lock himself in the room. Sometimes they heard a voice talking in the room, a few things thrown to the wall and someone screaming in pain. It wouldn't be Woohyun because if he did, Myungsoo could have felt it through the mind link.  
  
Before Myungsoo could continue to ask questions, Woohyun walks into the kitchen in his black suit and his blonde hair were comb smartly. "Hyung? Would you like to have dinner?" Sungjong smiles and puts a plate for Woohyun.  
  
The blonde guy nodded, taking a seat next to Myungsoo without saying a word. Dinner was quite and the Myungjong was afraid to even say a word to each other. Meanwhile, Woohyun eats like if the few days ago was a normal day.  
  
"I'm not going to be home for few days," Woohyun speaks, finishing his drink in one go. Myungsoo wanted to ask where but he stop himself from doing it when Woohyun stands up. "Thanks for the meals," He said, making his way out.  
  
Sungjong tilts his head and watches Woohyun walks away. "Myungie... don't you think something is weird with Woohyun hyung? I mean... he doesn't look like himself."  
  
Myungsoo didn't answer because he was distracted by his own thoughts. Woohyun was hiding something from him. He could sense it the moment Woohyun walks home bleeding all over. The red wolf didn't say anything and lock himself after that. He wonders if the cuts were healed or not.  
  
_Maybe it was already cured?_  Woohyun hyung is a tough guy. A bit cut wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Myungsoo hyung! Are you listening to me or not?" Sungjong pout as Myungsoo just grins at him. "Idiot. You doing the dishes tonight and buy me a lemon lollipop. The pups are craving for it." Myungsoo eyes widened, surprised.  
  
_'But I just bought you a box of lollipop last week. Wasn't it enough for a month?'_ He could see Sungjong puff his cheeks.  
  
"The pups doesn't like that brand. I want the new brand that was out few days ago. Hurry up before the pups get upset." Sungjong walks away, leaving all the dishes on the table for Myungsoo to pick up.  
  
Myungsoo shrug and sigh heavily. The fate of living with a pregnant hybrid making his head almost explode. He was about to feel relieve when he remembers his movie showtime and he was sure he would manage to watch it after his little shopping. Unfortunately, his smile fades sooner than he thought as he heard Sungjong shouts from the living room.  
  
"The TV is mine today! And no one is allowed to watch it!"  
  
                               -ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ-  
  
Sunggyu couldn't stop throwing up after the case. His condition got worst day by day, but he still manage to do his work in the corpse room. Luckily he was back to the crime department and how glad he was that he didn't need to face all those people bragging about the same sickness.  
  
He was at the limit when he couldn't feel his leg anymore and how he wish he could just go to sleep without thinking much about work. Sunggyu makes his way to his desk. The files that were piling up yesterday had already put aside since he already finishes them without much thinking of his sickness.  
  
Nausea comes back and he rushes to the nearest toilet throwing up whatever left in his stomach. His eyes were burning from the pain. "Does it still hurt?" Sunggyu eyes open, he didn't realize when he actually close them. He feels someone rubbing his back, soothing the pain away slowly.  
  
Woohyun sighs looking bow bad Sunggyu was right now. It's hard to watch Sunggyu in pain. "Let me go..." Sunggyu pushes him away but ended up falling onto Woohyun. He couldn't focus anymore. His mark was burning and he was overwhelmed by this sudden darken aura coming from Woohyun.  
  
Sunggyu feels himself being carried up and he quickly wraps his hands around Woohyun neck. His back meets the soft bed once Woohyun put him down. He didn't want the warmth to go away when Woohyun leaves him.  
  
"Relax. I wouldn't leave you. I'll be back with some medicine to kill off your pain a bit."  
  
The doctor nodded. When Woohyun comes back, he immediately swallow the painkiller without much thinking. He just wants the pain to go away. Woohyun stays next to him, caressing his soft skin. Sunggyu moves a bit, making space for Woohyun lay down next to him.  
  
The moment his head meets Woohyun chest, Sunggyu couldn't stop thinking how much this place was a heaven for him. Woohyun chuckles as Sunggyu snuggles closer into his embrace. He soon falls asleep when Woohyun started to hum this soft melody, lullabying him to sleep.  
  
Waking up wasn't the thing Sunggyu was expecting as he was tangled up in Woohyun arms, legs over his own. He tries to push the red wolf away, but it was impossible as Woohyun wraps his arms tighter. "You jerk let me go..."  
  
Woohyun ignores it and somehow their position wasn't in what they call it should be like that. Woohyun nose tracing his neck, slowly down to his collarbones. Sunggyu shivers when Woohyun licks the mark before sucking it lightly.  
  
"Wo..Woohyun..."  
  
Sunggyu found himself below Woohyun, who change their position and hover above him. "Woohyun... you're drunk." That word causes Woohyun to laugh out before smirking at him. "Oh really... what if I don't? What if I tell you right now... that I want your lips so badly that I could just make out with you on this bed."  
  
There was this undeniable silence between them. Sunggyu immediately nudges hardly on Woohyun little buddy causing the red wolf to curse. They both struggles on the bed, trying to push each other off the bed. When they both fail to keep their balance and falls down, they laugh.  
  
Woohyun stares into his eyes and in blinks, their lips touch each other. "Err... I think I should knock first." Sunggyu pushes Woohyun quickly and surprised to see Jin closing his eyes with his two hands. "Are you both done? Or you guys going to continue doing something else?"  
  
"Fuck! Just... ugh... shut up! Nothing happens okay? And no! We’re not doing anything."  
  
"Geez hyung... it so obvious you can't deny it."  
  
"Just stop. What do you want anyway?"  
  
Sunggyu stands up along with Woohyun and they both quickly fix their clothes. "Well... I was about to talk to you but..." Woohyun frown and sigh knowing he should leave them. He was about to leave when he feels his pain coming back. Luckily Jin and Sunggyu didn't notice it.  
  
Woohyun walks around the hospital, finding himself in front of Jonghyun's room after that. He walks in without knocking and obviously the vampire didn't mind as he just glances up and pretend Woohyun wasn't entering the room.  
  
"Need anything?" Jonghyun asks while drinking his blood juice.  
  
"I need blood... fast." Woohyun answer and lay on the examination bed. Jonghyun frown. "Blood? Why? You look fine to me?" He looks at Woohyun and sniff the air, but there was nothing wrong going on.  
  
Then he heard Woohyun groan in pain and immediately rush off to Woohyun. He may not be an expert in werewolf sickness, but he knows that when someone is in pain, it was his job to know what's wrong.  
  
"Hey... Don't joke on me Woohyun. I swear I could n-"  
  
Jonghyun eyes widened seeing how pale Woohyun look. "Yar! Woohyun!" He tried shaking Woohyun body, but the guy was already closing his eyes. Woohyun wanted to show where he feels hurt the most but fail once he feels his own consciousness seeping away from him.  
  
                            -ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ--ᄒᴥᄒ-  
  
They didn't lie about how strong the vampire queen presence. Woohyun could sniff the air fills with blood and he wanted to throw up. He wishes Sunggyu wouldn't know about his condition and to his luck, Sunggyu didn't.  
  
He was still in dreamland _. Wait.._  He wouldn't call it a dream. It was the world between death and life where he can meet the only and only person who decides his fate. Woohyun sigh, tugging on his hair a bit.  
  
"Why would you drag me here anyway? Why don't you just kill me?"  
  
The lady snicker and Woohyun didn't like the sound. He glances up at the fairy goddess and wince at how much Sunggyu resemble her. "You can't blame me. It's your fault in the first place." She said, taking a sit at the coffee table.  
  
"My fault? You the one who gave your son to me. I could just die when Minjoo die but what you did? You make him my destiny mate."  
  
"We make a deal before I die remember?" Woohyun couldn't recall the accident so he just ignores it.  
  
"Yeah... and your son was almost kill. Whatever. Let's get to the point. What do you want anyway?"  
  
She smiles and invite Woohyun to sit. "You need to finish that ritual Woohyun. Or Sunggyu will die." He knows this will be brought up. How can he not when obviously Sunggyu was not okay after what happen.  
  
The night where he rape Sunggyu still fresh, playing in his mind constantly. The pain he had given to Sunggyu, there's no way he can feel it. Sunggyu still hasn't realized Woohyun was the one who rape him even though their mate bond was already connected but not yet complete.  
  
Woohyun avoids the mating. True he has marked him but he didn't claim him properly. Rape and claim obviously weren't the same thing. "I... I can't." He slowly said, afraid of what's going to happen if he did.  
  
"There's not much time. Shin Ho will do anything to get what he wants." Woohyun didn't want to admit it. He knows how well Shin Ho can manipulate Sunggyu. What happens at the club was the prove to everything. Shin Ho was the unpredictable and dangerous vampire to even keep alive.  
  
The fairy goddess sigh and look at him with a stern expression. "I trust you that night to protect Sunggyu. He was my only son. The only inheritors of the fairy goddess." Woohyun shrug. It was true that the fairy goddess standing in front of him was Sunggyu mother. The mother who Sunggyu know was dead already.  
  
She may have pass away in the world, but the truth was she's alive and living her life as the fairy goddess instead of being human. "Does that ritual really that important?" He asked. "Did he throw up every day after you rape him? You leaving poison in his body Woohyun. Unless you stay by his side, he would be fine just by your scent. But you know that wasn't enough."  
  
He looks up at her. "Just get me back to the world. I'm tired to stay any longer here. You know my wolf is sulking on me now and there's a chance he would kill me one day."  
  
She could only glare at him. He wasn't lying about his wolf because she knows how exactly how stubborn the wolf was just like her ex-mate, Boohyun. If Boohyun wasn't killed that day on the red moon, Sunggyu probably is Woohyun nephew by now.  
  
Instead, her mate die and she chooses to run to the human world and married Sunggyu dad. Unfortunately, Sunggyu father was killed in a car accident and she never told Sunggyu about it. The vampire found out about Sunggyu birth and knows that she will be the fairy goddess once she's dead. It was her destiny to be one as her mother was once the fairy goddess.  
  
She had tried to hide Sunggyu away from them knowing how much Sunggyu blood are worth to fight. A human having the fairy goddess blood flows in his body was enough to rule the world especially when the red moon reappears. Sunggyu didn't know because he doesn't need it.  
  
Knowing she can actually save Sunggyu through mate bond, she decide it was Woohyun to be one. It was a perfect timing when Woohyun mate dies and she arrange everything perfectly. She let Woohyun save Sunggyu at the forest, where she was killed. Where she make Woohyun swore to protect Sunggyu no matter what.  
  
Woohyun waves his hands in front of her, making her feels annoyed all of the sudden. "Are you done? I really need to go or else I'll get drag to hell..." He pointed toward the road that leads to death. She pout before saying, "Tell the queen, I say hi."  
  
                                      ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽  
  
The queen look at her son, worry. Woohyun hasn't wakes up yet and finding out that Woohyun suddenly lost blood without any reasons make her wonder why is this happening. When she saw Woohyun open his eyes, she sighs in relief.  
  
"I should have guessed you're here, your highness," Woohyun spoke slowly. He was still feeling dizzy from the sudden black out.  
  
"Well... It wouldn't be weird if you say that you can sense my presence here. Feeling better?" She asks. Jonghyun had to give him enough blood to stay alive. Woohyun nod and smile weakly.  
  
"You...you mark him already...but why? Mating is the last process. Looking at you like this, I don't think it would be that hard." Woohyun blushes before letting out small laughs. "You wouldn't understand it, your highness. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Doing? You haven't done anything. Kim Sunggyu is now under Shi Hoo watch Woohyun. Letting a human in this fight isn't good for both of our kind."  
  
Woohyun let out a sigh. This is why he hates woman sometimes. They talk a lot. He looks at her as if there was something serious he wanted to say, but word fails to come out. "He is not even a pure human..." He whispers slowly, but it was enough for the queen to listen.  
  
She was a vampire for so long and clearly Sunggyu blood shows that he was a pure human without a mix of any kind. She knows every type of blood and even what the person was just judging by the blood taste. "I don't get it," She admits.  
  
"If I did the ritual, the mating process that you trying to make me, you will know. You will sense what is different in him." He said as he pulls off the iv that have been attaching at his hands.  
  
He ignores the blood that comes off and lick it clean. "Where do you think you're going, mister? We haven't finished talking yet. I'm pretty sure I haven't heard your answer yet Woohyun." The red wolf huff, fixing his blonde hair neatly.  
  
"You didn't need it. I wouldn't do it no matter what."  
  
"The red moon will appear in a week Woohyun. Times flies fast this day compare to the old time." She warns him.  
  
"So what?" Woohyun didn't wait for her answer as he walks out of the room, bumping into Jin at the same time.  
  
"Hyung! Jonghyun said you were sick?" Woohyun smiles at him. "I'm fine and told Jonghyun I'm leaving." He turns toward the queen who follows him out. "She said hi. If you get what I mean." She froze knowing who Woohyun was referring to.  
  
Woohyun pats Jin's shoulder and walks away, leaving the dumbfounded Jin and the mad queen. "Your highness?" Jin turns toward her. "Ignore him. If he comes back, tell him he owes me a lot." She said and leave Jin. Jin shrug his shoulder.  
  
 "What is wrong with people this day that make me hard to understand them? sigh... Life..."  
  
                                ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽  
  
Sungjong yawns as he keeps his eyes open, watching at the fish pond in the hallway. He was bored staying inside and he was hoping Myungsoo would come home soon. Even Woohyun would be nice if the older comes to visit him now.  
  
Caressing his swollen tummy, he smiles knowing his little pups are growing well inside. "Why is your daddy so late today?" He sigh and lays down carefully on the floor. The moon shines above him and he wonders how the red moon looks like.  
  
Myungsoo and Woohyun always brought up the topic about the red moon and for him it didn't sound like it was a good topic to talk. He tried to study about it, but none comes out the way he wanted it. Only the two werewolves know what it was.  
  
The main door open and Sungjong jolt up awake. Sunggyu face appears behind the wall and Sungjong couldn't be happier when he saw a little box in Sunggyu hands.  
  
"I was wondering if you feel lonely, so I bought this cake on the way."  
  
"Thanks, hyung! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? "  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you and it wasn't really my plan to stay here at the first place."  
  
Sungjong tilts his head, wondering what Sunggyu meant. "Well something happens at home and my sister is not convincing enough to let me stay there," Sunggyu said as he take a seat next to him.  
  
Sungjong just nodded as he happily eat his cakes. His mood has brightened up a bit, but that doesn't mean he was happy. Sighing, he lay down, resting his head on Sunggyu laps. Sunggyu was shocked at first, but he quickly relax knowing Sungjong might probably need it.  
  
"I want to go out..." Sungjong spoke, looking up to see Sunggyu eyes. "Hyung~ Take me out to the park, please. I can't stand being in the house hyung~" Sunggyu wanted to ignore Sungjong which impossible because Sungjong has this cutest aegyo you can't ignore.  
  
It took few minutes before Sungjong can convince Sunggyu. The doctor didn't give any reaction and the younger huff in annoyance. "You're too evil hyung. I hate you." Sunggyu chuckles and ruffles Sungjong hairs.  
  
"Can't you wait a bit for Myungsoo? He'll be back soon."  
  
"No! I want to go out now. Or else I will-"  
  
"Will what?"  
  
 Sungjong froze at the voice. He peek from Sunggyu shoulder and saw Woohyun drench in blood all over. He closes his mouth, smelling the scent of blood was making him sick. Sunggyu turns around and surprised to see Woohyun condition.  
  
Myungsoo appears from behind, standing next to Woohyun soon after. The black wolf was no different than Woohyun. Seeing how Sungjong reacts to the smell, Woohyun quickly pull Myungsoo toward the bathroom to clean themselves.  
  
At first, Sungjong 'thought' he can bare with the smells. But he was wrong like 100 % wrong. He runs toward the sink and Sunggyu follows from behind. Sunggyu rubs his back slowly and Sungjong thanks him. He holds Sungjong as they walk back to the hallway, just to find Myungsoo looking at them worriedly.  
  
_'You okay?'_  Myungsoo ask once Sungjong went to hug him. Sungjong nodded slowly, lifting his head to look inside Myungsoo eyes. "How about we take a walk at the park? I think it would make you feel better." Sunggyu stares at the Woohyun who appears with clean fresh new clothes.  
  
Sungjong eyes widened and seem to be happy with the thoughts. He looks at him asking if it was true and Woohyun just smile. "Anything to make my little Jongie happy." Sungjong squeals in happiness and hugs Myungsoo tightly.  
  
                              ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽  
  
A walk at the park wasn't a bad idea. Sunggyu found himself relaxing as they stroll around the park. He had never actually stroll at night time and who knew it would be this comfortable. His eyes follow the Myungjong couples who was chasing each other on the grass. Their giggles make Sunggyu smiles. It has been long since he spares some time for himself.  
  
"Are you cold?" Before Sunggyu could respond, Woohyun pulls him closer and wraps his arms around Sunggyu.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hugging you..."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because you seem cold. I'm just trying to warm you up."  
  
Sunggyu pushes him away but wasn't strong enough to push the red wolf far away. He give up and just let Woohyun hugs him. There's no doubt the weather is changing and it has been so cold lately. The sickness that Sunggyu was facing now isn't helping either.  
  
Woohyun was warm and he likes it. Not to mention the red wolf scent was nice.  _What was the perfume Woohyun is wearing anyway? Perfume?_  Sunggyu chuckles thinking his assumption was odd and he should stop thinking.  
  
Watching the Myungjong couple sweetness make him curious on whether he, himself have a mate or not _. Does human have a mate? Is it even impossible if he was destined to be with a werewolf just like Jonghyun mom said or perhaps maybe a vampire?_  
  
"Can you stop it? You making me dizzy." Woohyun speaks, breaking the silence between them. Sunggyu scoff. He didn't even said a word and yet this guy said he was making him dizzy. Sunggyu ignores him and pulls Woohyun tighter because it was getting colder than he thought.  
  
"Hyun... do you think I have a mate?"  
  
Woohyun stops on his track. Hands slowly remove from Sunggyu shoulders so that he can face the small eyes guy. Suddenly, Woohyun nudges his forehead and laughs. Sunggyu pout not satisfied that Woohyun thinks this is a joke and his forehead is hurt.  
  
"Why are you even interested in this mate matter anyway?" They stop and look at the Myungjong couple rolling on the grass. It was Sungjong giggles that make them stop.  
  
"I'm jealous," He admits slowly as he looks up at Woohyun. "I mean Sungjong looks so happy with Myungsoo. Wouldn't it be great if a human has their mate too? It would make my work easier to be in love instead of going out with nonsense girls."  
  
"Marriage is already considered as human find their mate. Their soulmate. To be honest... There wasn't anything special about this mate thing." Woohyun said. He wishes Sunggyu would change the topic quickly. He dislikes it. It was hurting him inside with the fact he had rape Sunggyu, his own mate.  
  
He regrets it. He admits. It was impossible since his wolf is out of control. More like a rage of hormones since it has been long since Woohyun have a laid. Masturbating isn't enough for Woohyun. He froze when Sunggyu comes up with the question he should have been expecting.  
  
"How about you? Aren't you suppose to have a second mate just like Myungsoo?"  
  
"I couldn't find...her," He answer. "Is that even possible? What if you find her? Will you mate with her?" Woohyun wishes Sunggyu could just shut his mouth. He sigh and shook his head. It brought a frown on Sunggyu face and Woohyun couldn't deny how cute Sunggyu was.  
  
"I probably reject her. It would be a waste anyway. I will end up hurting her just like I did to Minjoo. I can't bear the thought of losing a mate. I rather die than losing mate again."  
  
Sunggyu never thought they could reject their mate.  _Wouldn't it cause trouble?_  He wanted to ask Woohyun, but he was afraid he will offend him. Woohyun didn't seem happy hearing his questions.  
  
They keep on walking. The Myungjong couples had already stopped laughing meaning they have already got into the love mood, talking with their pups in Sungjong tummy. Sunggyu looks up at the sky. He feels like making a wish seeing the stars shining above him.  
  
"If only I have a day chance to experience how it feel to have a mate... I’m willing to pay anything for it." Sunggyu quickly closes his mouth. He didn't mean for the word to slip out. Woohyun stares at him as if asking he was really thinking about it.  
  
"Anything?" Woohyun ask. Sunggyu nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why he nodded. It's not like Woohyun could do anything.  
  
"If I say you can will you dare to do it? Are you really willing to pay anything for it?"  
  
Sunggyu step aback but Woohyun stops him. "I'm just joking around okay. I'm sorry if it sounded like it shouldn't be said." Sunggyu said as he struggles to escape from Woohyun grabs. Woohyun looks serious and suddenly he smiles.  _The red wolf suddenly smiles?_  
  
"I will give it to you... But the price is high." Woohyun said pulling Sunggyu towards him. "I'll be your mate. Once we mate, everything and anything wouldn't be hidden. We will share the same pain, the same happiness, and the same fear. You can't hide from me and I can't hide from you."  
  
Sunggyu stiffens when Woohyun holds his chin and kiss his lips tenderly. It was a soft kiss without any tongues involve. He was sure he could feel Woohyun sharp teeth and he knew exactly what Woohyun was doing. He gulps nervously.  
  
Woohyun hands find it ways toward Sunggyu collar shirt. He pulls it a bit, revealing the two mark Woohyun had left. It was only a mark without any intention of mating. He licks the mark and kiss it softly.  
  
"Kim Sunggyu... " Sunggyu didn't realize he nodded as Woohyun sinks his teeth at the mark. It feels deeper and Sunggyu quickly holds on Woohyun as the red wolf licks Sunggyu blood clean around the mark.  
  
Sunggyu watches Woohyun suddenly bites his own hands. Blood comes out and Woohyun place it in front of Sunggyu. "Licks it." Sunggyu obey and he feels dizzy the moment he tastes the blood.  
  
"Kim Sunggyu... will you be my mate?"


	8. B&T: Between him and him (p1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there's probably going to be lots of grammar error & etc. I'm so sorry. I'll check it later when I have time. Enjoy this short update.

Myungsoo wakes up with a big smile on his face. He turns around to see the face that makes him smiles right now. Sungjong was snoring cutely and Myungsoo couldn’t stand how cute Sungjong looks at that moment.  
  
He tries to stand up quietly as possible since he didn't want the hybrid to wake up. Sungjong would be happy when he wakes up and see all his favorite food already serve on the table.   
  
Myungsoo walks into the kitchen and was greeted by Woohyun. He looks at the alpha weirdly. The guy looks like he had just come back from a war.   
  
"I don't know what happened. But I just want to say one thing. Hyung... you look awful."  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to act as normal as I can. That freaking corpse doctor just rips me in half last night."  
  
"Well... at least you get a nice black and red tattoo. It looks better than before."  
  
Woohyun looks at the new tattoo mate that was formed last night. He sighs. He did saw one on Sunggyu neck and he admit it look better than the previous he did. As long as Sunggyu was not in pain, he would bear all the pain by himself.  
  
"By the way hyung... where have you been last night? You and Sunggyu hyung suddenly went missing last night. Until I got home and hear you screaming in the room. I guess you enjoy yourself last night. Right?"  
  
It sounds funny and ridiculous for Woohyun. He ignores the feeling and just snort at Myungsoo statements. Instead of enjoying, Woohyun would refer it as pleasure-torture night. He didn't say much since he could just literally show Myungsoo what exactly happen last night through their mind link.  
  
He decided that he didn't want to ruin Myungsoo good mood. If he did, it not only destroy Myungsoo mood, it also destroy Sungjong mood. He didn't want Sungjong to be in that way. Because moody Sungjong means bad Sungjong.   
  
Sunggyu appears at the door. Talking about bad luck and bad mood. Woohyun thought as he stares at Sunggyu intensely. Myungsoo was standing between them and he could feel the dark aura coming from both of them.   
  
He could feel his hair just stand up just by their intense stares. "Err... can we make breakfast now? Because Sungjong going to wake up soon." Sunggyu sigh. He just wants to go to work fast. He feels like he could kill Woohyun just with his stare right now.  
  
As expected, their morning was going smoothly since Sungjong is in a good mood throughout breakfast. Sungjong just fills the room with warm happiness and his face was glowing with excitement.   
  
"I don't get it. I really like your black hair more than this blonde hair hyung." Sungjong stated, pointing toward Woohyun blonde hair.  
  
"It's not permanent. I need this look for something. By the way, Sungjong you should just stay home today. You too Myungsoo." Myungsoo frown.  
  
"I thought we both going to see the group at the east part?" He reminds Woohyun. They both did promise the pack in the east area that they would like to discuss the war that's coming up.  
  
Woohyun nodded. "I know that. For some safety reason, I think it's better if you stay beside Sungjong all the time. I will go there with Sunggyu instead."   
  
Sunggyu almost chokes on his drink. He glares at Woohyun. "Who said I agree to follow you?" Sunggyu ask. "Me." Woohyun answer shortly.   
  
Great! Sunggyu thought to himself. He was in the mood to eat something and now he lost all his interest. Sungjong could sense the tension in the air.  
  
"There's obviously something happen between you two. Spill it out hyung! I'm sure this pretty much your fault, Woohyun hyung."  
  
"What?! My fault? It was his! He bit me hard on my neck. I thought I was going to be dead last night."   
  
"My fault?! Who's the one who rape me and almost kill me in the first place?" Sunggyu screams back.   
  
"Didn't I told you I'm sorry. It wasn't really my intention to rape you and mark you at that time ok?"  
  
They keep on arguing and Sungjong had enough hearing them screaming. "Stop it!" They both shut their mouth. Sungjong was furious and Woohyun didn't like the expression and aura he was giving.  
  
Myungsoo quickly went to his hybrid and hug him tightly. Sungjong glares at them and decides the best thing that could settle their problem. "Get out of this house now!"  
  
＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。)   
  
Sunggyu shrug before groaning in annoyance. "We're here already." He sigh and slowly open his eyes. They both have been arguing for the last 2 hours of driving until the point Sunggyu feels so exhausted and decide to sleep instead.   
  
He expected the place to be the old and creepy place. Instead, he was welcome to a big and cozy cabin in front of him. Even the view was stunning. He didn't remember feeling dizzy going up the hill since they obviously somewhere far inside a forest.  
  
"Hey! Come in. It's going to be cold soon." He frown. "Cold? It's not even night yet. How come it will be cold?" Sunggyu asks as he follows Woohyun inside the cabin.  
  
"Whoa! Are sure this is not a hotel or something?" Woohyun laughs. He watches Sunggyu moving around the cabin. "It belongs to one of my friends. I'll introduce him to you later. Are you hungry?"  
  
Sunggyu shook his head. He didn't really feel like eating. All he wants is a bed. But of course, his chubby tummy always betray him. "I will cook something for you. Make yourself at home. I already put your stuff in the bedroom."  
  
"Wait! There's only one bed?"   
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you about it. He lives here alone."  
  
There's no point in arguing. He let Woohyun prepared the food while he went to take a bath. At least, the bed is king size. He let himself immerse in the bathtub as soon as he took off his clothes.  
  
He wasn't aware of the time until Woohyun knocks on the door. Woohyun had already changed clothes and take a bath when he walks into the kitchen. They eat their dinner in silent. Sunggyu didn't know what to say.   
  
To be honest, he didn't quite remember what happen the night Woohyun mark him. His mark didn't hurt that much anymore which is a good sign. The moment Woohyun buried his teeth into his neck, he remembers everything.   
  
The night where Woohyun rapes him. The hurts. The pain. It feels like everything comes back in an instant. His mind automatically reacts by kicking Woohyun off him. They argue about what happen and Sunggyu bites Woohyun neck which causes a very deep wound. They even have sex after the argument which is weird.   
  
He could clearly see the bite mark on Woohyun neck. "Does it hurt?" Sunggyu was surprised with himself. He didn't really mean to say it out loud. Woohyun looks at Sunggyu without answering. To be honest, he didn't really know what Sunggyu was referring anyway.  
  
It took him a while before he remembers the mark Sunggyu left at his neck. "It's ok. I didn't feel it actually." He answers shortly. Woohyun could see that his answer didn't satisfy Sunggyu.   
  
He stands up and pull Sunggyu closer to him. "Tell me... do you want it?" Sunggyu laughs. "No." He feels like killing himself when his voice suddenly betrays him. He sounds like he wanted it so badly.   
  
Woohyun smirks. "Well... should we?"  
  
＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。) ＿〆(。。)   
  
"Tell me... this better be good."  
  
"I'll make you comfortable. So don't worry much my dear."  
  
Woohyun smiles widely as he takes off his shirt. Sunggyu eyes follow Woohyun movement as the werewolf climbs on top of him. Woohyun had agreed to be soft with Sunggyu tonight.   
  
There's no way he could say no. The cabin is nice and warm. The view is stunning. The most important thing is that Woohyun is hot. Woohyun said it was pretty normal since they are now soulmate.  
  
Sunggyu was curious about something which Woohyun had tried to avoid from answering. The mating rituals. Woohyun had mentioned about not to mate Sunggyu. "Does mating and sex even have any different? They both basically means sex."   
  
Woohyun chuckles while he strips Sunggyu naked. "If I mate you, you will bear my pup. The point is now you can't. Because you're human. Not werewolf." He explains while enjoying the view of a fully naked Sunggyu below him.   
  
He promises Sunggyu he will make love to him tonight. He started gently by kissing his lips. "That hurts you, idiot!" Sunggyu said as he tries to push Woohyun away.   
  
"I didn't do anything yet!" Woohyun screams back.   
  
"Just go for it already. I can't stand the..." Sunggyu blush.  
  
"Stand what?"   
  
"Don't act like you don't know. Just-"  
  
Sunggyu gasps when Woohyun immediately enters him without any preparation. At first, he thought he was going to hurt as hell. But he was wrong. It feels way more comfortable then last night when they have sex.   
  
Woohyun moves slowly. He likes the expression on Sunggyu face. It's not easy for him to control his inner beast. Sunggyu couldn't hold back. It was tempting for him to not shows his pervert side to Woohyun.  
  
He gives up. Sunggyu traces his finger on Woohyun abs. Slowly moving down to where Woohyun sensitive spot. Woohyun groans when Sunggyu reaches to his balls. He wanted to glare at Sunggyu but it's too late.  
  
"You better not do that," Woohyun whisper huskily. "How about you mate with me? Make me pregnant with your pups." Sunggyu blurt out. He didn't know why he said that. Maybe it was because of the heat from the mark. He just wants to feel everything from Woohyun.  
  
Woohyun looks into Sunggyu eyes. He search for the truth on whether Sunggyu was playing around or not. All he saw are lust and love? Sunggyu love him? His mind was interrupt when Sunggyu lips were on him while he was trying to process everything.  
  
They move gently on his lips and Woohyun slowly kiss back. His hands move toward the mark on Sunggyu neck. He massages the mark gently and it manages to make Sunggyu moan in pleasure. Woohyun started to move in sync with Sunggyu body. Their kisses were getting messier and Woohyun thrust even deeper inside Sunggyu.   
  
Sunggyu moans in the kiss as he comes between them. Woohyun follows him after that and they both just breathless on the bed. It wasn't romantic or love actually. Sunggyu think it's plain and bored but it feels complete.  
  
Woohyun let out a sigh and move closer to him. The heat from Woohyun body wasn't that pleasant at first. It slowly comforts him when Woohyun wraps his hands around him.   
  
"That sucks. I come early." Woohyun said as he slowly kisses Sunggyu neck.  
  
"You said you want to make love. You lost your chance boy."   
  
Woohyun makes Sunggyu back facing him. His right hands were under Sunggyu heads while the other hands make it way between Sunggyu legs. He caresses the pale skin before touching the tips of Sunggyu cocks.  
  
Sunggyu was confused when Woohyun suddenly changes their position. He let out a moan when Woohyun touches the most sensitive tips. Woohyun keeps on stroking his cock until it becomes hard again.   
  
Woohyun nudges his cock between Sunggyu legs. He penetrates Sunggyu slowly from behind. When he feels Sunggyu was comfortable enough with their position, he started thrusting deep and fast into Sunggyu.  
  
His teeth graze over their mate mark that was on Sunggyu collarbones. Sunggyu couldn't control his body as Woohyun continue to drive him crazy. He feels Woohyun knot inside him and it hurts so bad. He let out soft cries of pain. Woohyun caresses Sunggyu tummy in a way to make the pain go away.

 

Sunggyu turns his face to kiss Woohyun on the lips. He could feel Woohyun was already at the edge. Woohyun didn't give any warning and thrust deep inside him and release his cum inside Sunggyu.

 

He let out a sigh and try to catch his own breath. Woohyun pulls him into a hug and snuggles into his neck. "You smell nice." Sunggyu hit Woohyun head but Woohyun just chuckles. He plays with Woohyun hairs. It was a mess because of their sex.

 

He didn't care about the messy hair. To be honest. He actually likes it. Woohyun didn't seem to be mind about it. "You still wouldn't forgive me right? Looking into your eyes in this position. I could see you did not trust me back."

 

"You expect this matter to be simple? You rape me Woohyun. I can trust you but you betray it. I'm scared that something worse would happen if I take this matter lightly."

 

"That's hard. You should forgive him."

 

Sunggyu frown. He stare at Woohyun and realize what he was talking about. "You mean the other you?" Woohyun nodded. "You are seeing him tomorrow. You can only speak to me through the mind link. Throughout the day, you will spend most of the time with him."

 

Woohyun pulls the blanket over them. He almost forgot that they were both naked. Sunggyu tries to push him away which fails because Woohyun was already locking him inside his hug.

 

"You're joking with me right now. Right?" Woohyun shook his head.

 

"There's no other way to reach this place you're talking about?" Woohyun licks his lips and shook his head cutely.

 

"Can't you just be you?"

 

"You expect me to not be wild? The forest is my place, Dr. Kim. It's better to run than walk." Woohyun answer. He tries to reach the switch to switch off the table lamp. Sunggyu was preventing him from reaching the switch.

 

"Where's this place anyway? There must be a way to get there." Sunggyu tries to make his conclusion. He was about to say more until Woohyun suddenly grabs his chin making him stare into Woohyun eyes.

 

Sunggyu stares into the eyes and chills run through his spine. Woohyun smiles sweetly and kisses softly on Sunggyu forehead and then the lips.

 

"I'm your mate. Since I'm your mate, it means he is your mate. Give him chances Sunggyu. He loves you deeply. I think he loves you more than I do."

 

"He is you. How can he love me more when you both are the same people?"

 

"Love is blind Sunggyu. He doesn't love Minjoo. He loves you."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to upload the next chap asap. hehehe


End file.
